Loyalties Divided
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: When the Chancellor orders Anakin to kill Dooku, the turncoat Jedi betrays him in return. Now aware of his true nature, Anakin and Obi-Wan hurry to try to put an end to the Sith. But can Anakin really let go of the man he thought Palpatine was? Or has he been too twisted to be redeemed?
1. Prologue

Title: Loyalties Divided

Author: LemonZinger

Summary: When Anakin recieves the order to kill Dooku, the former Jedi realizes Darth Sidious has betrayed him. In desperation, his loyalties switch back to the Jedi. Nothing will be the same. This chapter is short, but it takes me forever to do the research on this. I don't own ROTS, so I had to watch the clip over and over on youtube to add in the detail. This is in third person, but after this I'll switch between POV's. Yes, I realize this chapter has nothing you haven't seen in the movies, but the next chapter is totally AU.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Three blades of light, two blue and one red, streaked in midair as the opponents battled one another. A common observer might think it was very pretty, but the combatants knew just how deadly those weapons could be. One of them knew better than the others. His hand had been shorn off by the very same man he was fighting now. Though the severed limb had been replaced by a mechno-arm that was custom made, it would never quite be the same.

Older and wiser now, Anakin fought at his Master's side with a far more mature manner. His prowess had been refined by long months of war. Scars now healed had taught him new skills and lessons as he expanded his training beyond his apprenticeship. Obi-Wan had taught him well, but as the conflict continued to rampage across the galaxy Jedi were finding that they had to learn new techniques. Sadly, there was no room in war for simple mistakes. It cost too many lives to be hesitant or meek, just as it did to be impulsive and reckless.

Anakin had sought to find a balance, and the result was a noted military leader that was respected by his comrades and enemies alike. The mechno-arm had not hindered his ability to redefine greatness, but he was still keen to defeat this opponent.

Dooku. Who was his former Master's former Master's master.

To think a Jedi could ever join the ranks of those responsible for the death of his Padawan was disgusting. Even more than that, Dooku now seemed very intent on killing the legacy that Qui-Gon had left in Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin hadn't known Qui-Gon long, but he longed to be like the dignified and powerful Jedi Master.

Somehow, Obi-Wan had gotten behind Dooku, but the older man expertly maneuvered to face them both again. With a face that almost held a smile, he informed them that he had been waiting for this moment with enthusiasm. There was no doubt in either Jedi's mind that Dooku expected to win this fight and finish what he had started in their last encounter, before Yoda had interrupted their execution.

Anakin couldn't resist informing the Sith that his powers had gotten stronger since their battle on Geonosis, to which the Count replied, "Twice the pride, double the fall." It was true that Anakin's pride and impulsiveness had been the cause of his last defeat, but he refused to let it interfere with his victory now.

Obi-Wan, surprisingly enough, was the first to lash out at Dooku in response. Perhaps he did feel some pride in Anakin's accomplishments after all, though the younger man had doubted it for many months. Ignoring the emotions those thoughts stirred, Anakin struck out only a second behind his former master, and the duel started again.

Dooku used the Force to push Obi-Wan away and started leading Anakin up the stairs. Obi-Wan was quick to follow, and cut through the super battle droids that were in his path like they were toys. When Obi-Wan reached Dooku and Anakin, he was held in the air for a second while Dooku kicked back and sent Anakin flying into a corner. His momentary concern for his former Padawan was cut short.

Obi-Wan was flung against the railing opposite and left to fall hard against the floor. Anakin was not quick enough to stop Dooku from then bringing the entire platform down on Obi-Wan. Flying through the air at Dooku, Anakin surprised the Sith with a kick that forced Dooku to flip off the edge of the platform. Anakin joined him on the ground and the lightsabers whirled as the two were locked in combat.

"I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you do not use them." Dooku sneared. He remembered similar words spoken to him once upon a time, but hurried to throw those memories aside. Though as a Sith he would use emotions to his advantage, he refused to let that unsorted torrent come out here.

Anakin responded by lashing out at the Sith. He was suddenly on the offensive, and very aggressive as he pushed Dooku back. Though he was concerned for his Master and worried that the mission might fail, he struggled to contain his emotions and allow the Force to guide his movements, rather than reacting emotionally as Dooku wanted. He knew that would precipitate his defeat. With a startling move, Anakin moved to one side as Dooku thrust out his saber and grabbed the hilt as he lopped off both of Dooku's hands.

Two for one, and Dooku, with a look of horror, sank quivering to his knees. Anakin caught Dooku's saber and crossed the blades across Dooku's neck. The victory was so sweet and quick that it took a moment for the realization to sink in. Anakin could not believe he had defeated a Sith, and an infamous leader of the separatist movement.

"Good, Anakin, good." Called the Chancellor from where he was still bound in the chair in front of the large window. Anakin was warmed by the praise from his friend, but the next words made him pause. "Kill him."

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

_Reviews would be appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

Was I hearing my old master correctly? As he sat there, carefully disguised as nothing more then a compassionate politician who wanted to end the war, he was ordering his apprentice's death, probably very much as he had ordered the death of my former apprentice.

"Kill him now," As Darth Sidious said it for the second time, I was certain.

I looked to Anakin, my eyes begging for mercy. Surely my hands were enough. No Jedi would kill an unarmed prisoner.

"I shouldn't," Anakin said.

"Do it!" Palpatine ordered in a voice that low and deadly.

Suddenly, my loyalties again reversed.

"Anakin, wait, I am not going to fight you. I have no hands. There is no more trouble I can cause you. I have information, information I'd be willing to tell the Jedi."

"Why should I believe that? You're a liar Count, you can't be trusted," Anakin said. The disgusted look he was giving me was deserved, and I did not hold this against him.

"But I deserve a fair trial," I protested. I started using the Force to stir Obi-Wan*. He would defend me; he was a Jedi who did things by the book.

I heard him moan and glanced over before returning my attention to Anakin. "Anakin, I swear, I will be no trouble," I said, looking up at him. I never expected to be pleading with this man for my life, but then, I didn't foresee a lot of what had happened in my life.

"Anakin, kill him!" Palpatine ordered again.

"Anakin, you've taken him prisoner, and he looks like he can do no more damage," Obi-Wan said, finally waking up.

With one more look at me, Anakin finally turned away, tucking my lightsaber in his belt for safekeeping. He went over to Obi-Wan and helped the Jedi to his feet.

Obi-Wan was using the Force, tugging at my mind*, and Darth Sidious was scanning me over, attempting to find a weakness*.

I had to act now.

To Obi-Wan, I released all my thoughts, my memories, and my knowledge*. It must have hurt to have such a flood of emotions, for he grabbed his head and grunted in pain.

Then Sidious was on me. He had used the Force to release the binders that held him and now lightning shot at me. I felt it shock my body for several seconds before it suddenly disappeared. I looked, and there was Obi-Wan, standing over me, using his lightsaber to guard me. His injuries were ignored as he faithfully stayed between Darth Sidious and me.

"Anakin, Palpatine is a Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan shouted. By now, of course, I was sure Obi-Wan had transmitted the same idea to at least Yoda, if not the entire council*. Darth Sidious's disguise was utterly ruined.

Again, Anakin hesitated, and was caught between Obi-Wan, his old mentor, and the Chancellor, who was his friend.

And I waited, in agony on the floor, for the man to make his decision.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

Why was Anakin hesitating? Here was his destiny, staring him in the face and yet he hesitated.

I tried to probe my former apprentice's mind and found it strangely guarded*. I knew I couldn't hold my own against Palp – Darth Sidious alone for much longer. Darth Maul had been an apprentice, but here was a man capable of far more power. More than Dooku even, and that man had been a challenge enough.

I couldn't spare a glance back at Dooku, but I scanned him mentally*. The only good thing about lightsaber wounds was that the bleeding was usually minimal, since the heat from the blade was enough to cauterize the wound. Dooku seemed to be holding up all right, but he needed medical attention soon. I had half a mind to send him to the medical station on this ship, but I didn't want the three of us, Anakin included, to be separated.

"Anakin, hurry!" I called, the strain evidence in my voice.

Still Anakin hesitated, glancing back and forth between his old mentor and a close friend. I had always known, somehow, that Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor would eventually lead to trouble, but this was never in my wildest dreams.

"Anakin, he just betrayed one of his friends, do you really think it is safe to trust him?" Dooku called to Anakin.

Finally, Anakin leapt forward to attack Darth Sidious, who was forced to break off the lightning in order to back away from Anakin's weak attack. Anakin seemed unwilling to fight him with the full extent of his skills, and I felt a flare of frustration. The Sith was unarmed, I finally realized, but before Anakin and I could use this to our advantage, Dooku's lightsaber was flying towards Darth Sidious's outstretched hand. Anakin growled in frustration, but Sidious seemed to think twice about actually fighting against Anakin.

_He must be aware that Anakin is the chosen one, and won't take any risks._ I thought as the Sith flipped over Anakin and before I could charge him, he was tearing up the stairs. He left the room, and Anakin and I exchanged a look.

I buried my frustration with Anakin away; it wouldn't help anything if I started criticizing him. Every time I had in the past, he had gone to the Chancellor. I had been playing right into the Sith's hands when I had driven Anakin to him time after time. I was amazed Anakin had made it out of Darth Sidious's presence alive so many times. I was fortunate I hadn't lost my former apprentice on any of those occasions.

"Now what?" Anakin asked.

"We need to get out of here. If he gets to Grievous on the bridge then they will try to jump to hyperspace and drag us with them," Dooku said.

"We have some ships in the hanger," I told him.

"He's riding with you," Anakin told me.

I guess old rivalries _are_ hard to end.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

We hurried out and headed towards the hanger. Dooku warned us of ray shields and we had to stick close to the edges of the halls to avoid them. We managed to get back to the hanger, but the droids had been sent after us, and we had to walk backwards to deflect the bolts of light that flew towards us.

It was chaos, which matched the emotions swirling around my head.

I could not believe Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Why hadn't I sensed it? Why would he order Dooku's death? How could I have been so blind?

Obi-Wan shouted for Dooku to get in the ship. Fortunately the seats are big enough to fit two if the occupants really squeeze together. As the Count jumps up to the ship, part of me is worried that he might try to take off without Obi-Wan and escape us, but then I remember his hands and doubt he has the strength to travel far by only using the Force.

The man does nothing to indicate he is going to resist us as he climbs in and waits. The droids keep up a steady barrage and I back slowly to my ship, deflecting bolt after bolt. Suddenly, I realized something is missing.

R2! I had forgotten R2!

I quickly brought up my comlink and called for R2. Unsurprisingly, the little droid was not far away, nearby a pile of destroyed battle droids. I wondered for a moment if R2 had taken care of those himself. I backed away from the fighting for a moment and using the Force I lift R2 up into his compartment on my ship.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan called to me.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Take out the shields on the other side, there's no way we can blast through that wall," Obi-Wan told me before jumping up to his cockpit. I followed suit and used my ships guns to destroy about a dozen droids and then turned the ship to take out the shields. The force field was dropped and we shot out of the ship and into space.

"Cody, we're out, we need you over here," Obi-Wan said into his comlink.

"We're on our way," The commander responded.

We shot through the void of space, still filled with gunfire as the battle raged on, heading for our lines to get out of the min fire fight. Commander Cody joined us and protected our backs as we angled towards Coruscant. I readied to join the fight, but Obi-Wan disagreed

"Anakin, they can handle the battle up here without us, make for the temple," Obi-Wan ordered, "Cody, have your men return to the fighting, they'll need you up there."

"Aye General," Cody replied.

With that, we started going through the atmosphere of Coruscant. I was anxious about reaching the Jedi Temple, and still very confused and hurt.

Alarm bells suddenly went off in my head, but by the time I realized the danger a large blast had hit my ship from behind and I lunged forward, all the controls were going wild as I started to descend faster and faster.

I was going to crash.

* * *

A/N: Ooh... first chapter and I'm already leaving you with cliffhangers. Well, tell me how I'm doing. A ton of people put this in their favorites or alerts, but not very many reviews.

* The article on the Force on Wookiepedia says clearly: "Manifestations of the Force, which were mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner's willpower, could take all forms, and included telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception." When Dooku transmits that information to Obi-Wan, it's a form of telepathy that I would guess he is capable of, considering his strong abilities. When Obi-Wan probes Dooku and Anakin, that's also a form of telepathy. For the sake of my story, true telepathy (talking back and forth mentally) is not easily done, but one can transmit ideas or images to others.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled over the comlink as we saw his ship get hit and start to spiral downwards.

"I'm trying to land here," Anakin called, "get Dooku to the temple, I'll catch up."

I could tell Obi-Wan was reluctant about leaving his former apprentice, but I didn't think I could hold up much longer. I was using the Force to deaden the pain somewhat, but my body ached.

"Very well, I'll fly Dooku back to the temple and come back for you," Obi-Wan said.

"Copy -" Anakin's response was cut off by static and his ship spiraled towards the lower levels of Coruscant.

"He'll be fine Master Kenobi, he is a strong young man," I said, trying to comfort Obi-Wan. I remembered saying something similar to Qui-Gon when his apprentice had been separated from us on a mission.

Obi-Wan had grown a lot since that mission, I realized. My hair had whitened since then too.

"How are you holding up?" Obi-Wan asked, hurrying towards the temple.

"I'm managing."

"I'm sorry about your hands."

"Perhaps it is for the best," I replied, "This whole incident has made me realize how foolish I have been to trust Darth Sidious."

"Why did you follow him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He made me a promise that I couldn't pass up," I replied. Obi-Wan must've known I wasn't ready to talk about it with him, though he might already know from the memories I had transmitted to him, but I doubted he had sorted through all of them yet.

"Did he ever keep it?"

"No, and I realized now he never intended to," I said,"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but you have to understand I may not be permitted to answer," He cautioned me.

"You took care of Qui-Gon's belongings right?" I asked. We were approaching the temple and Obi-Wan was preparing to land.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

"Did you happen to find a blue-green stone among his possessions?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, seeming to think deeply. "Yes, yes I believe so. Most of his belongings are still in my room, packed away."

I could sense the pain behind those words. I didn't know how to comfort Obi-Wan. I had run from the pain, even using it to fuel my hatred, but Obi-Wan had had to go through grieve the hard way – while keeping his schooled Jedi appearance all the while.

"I will look for you, I assume you want it back?" He asked.

"I would like it as a memento, yes," I replied.

"Well, here we are," Obi-Wan landed the ship in the Temple's hanger bay and we got out. I caught sight of Masters Yoda and Windu heading towards us.

But at that moment my fragile control began to shatter as the pain overloaded my senses. I willingly tumbled into blackness.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I barely managed to catch Dooku as he fell into unconsciousness and Mace and Yoda quickly hurried to assist. Mace called the healer's wing and one of the Jedi on duty said they would be around shortly.

I tried to send him some strength on the bond that had been formed when Dooku had created when he had transmitted his memories to me.

"Where is the Chancellor?" Mace asked. "And Anakin?"

"Anakin crashed, I told him I'd go back," I said, begging with my eyes for permission to go. I sensed a great deal of pain and confusion in him and wanted to be there.

"And the Chancellor?" Mace asked, ignoring my silent plea.

"He is not who he has pretended to be. He is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious," I answered.

"Grave your news is," Master Yoda said, "feared this, I have."

"He fled from us on the ship. We couldn't beat him alone, so we got to our ships and came back. Dooku surrendered after Anakin defeated him in a duel and revealed Palpatine's true nature," I reported, "may I go find Anakin?"

"Go find him you may," Yoda said. The Grand Master was kind enough not to ask why I would need to go fetch a fully grown Jedi Knight who could find his way back well enough on his own.

"Would you like someone to go with you?" Mace asked.

"No, I can find him," I replied.

"May the Force be with you," Mace said as I leapt back into my ship. Within moments I had returned to Coruscant's crowded skies and was on my way back to the place I had last spotted my apprentice.

It was a lonely sector of the planet, and I could feel the Force warn me of plenty of potential danger. Hopefully Anakin was paying more attention than he had been when he was shot down earlier. I navigated around several blocks, searching for the wreckage of Anakin's yellow ship, but when I found it, the pilot was missing. I stretched out to try to find his Force signature and located him several blocks away, closer to the Temple.

When I spotted him walking on the street with R2 rolling along behind I set my ship down in front of them.

"Anakin?" I called. He was walking with his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his chest. When he heard me, he looked up, and I noticed his eyes were full of unshed tears.

I rushed over to him, trying to not let my concern get the better of me – or embarrass him, as it often did.

"Anakin, are you injured?" I asked, even though I felt nothing. Anakin was still shielding most of his mind from me. I didn't force anything, I simply brushed up against the wall and tried to offer what comfort I could.

"No Master, just confused," He admitted.

"Come on," I said, leading him back to my ship, "We're going to Dex's."

He brightened a little at that, and I was happy with the progress.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

I thought Obi-Wan had lost the power to surprise me, but then he suggested going to Dex's. He looked as if he had surprised himself with the idea. We managed to fit inside his ship and he kindly let me pilot. R2 was loaded in R4's place and we sped off towards Dex's.

The promise of a meal was good, considering how long ago the last one seemed.

"I think the counsel will want to hear our report soon," Obi-Wan said, "but I'm starving, so let's just eat and relax."

"Sure you're okay with making the council wait?" I teased.

"Anakin, you look like you need a rest before you report in front of the Council," Obi-Wan said seriously.

"How's the Count?"

"Dooku collapsed once we got to the temple. The healers are caring for him," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't understand why he turned," I muttered.

"Darth Sidious betrayed him," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"No, I mean Palpatine," I clarified as we walked into the diner.

"Anakin, I don't know. I truly don't know. I'm just glad we made it out of there alive," Obi-Wan said.

"So am I."

I picked a booth by the windows and Obi-wan called to Dexster who was in the kitchen. He greeted us with a smile and came out. The Besalisk managed to squeeze into the seat opposite my master and I. He started asking about the battle.

"Many of my customers left when it started," He said, two of his arms resting on the table. I looked around at the nearly empty dinner. There was a man and women sitting on the other side of the room, but they were deep in conversation about something. "I would've expected you to be there," Dex continued.

"We were," I told him, "We were let go early for killing our quota."

Dexster laughed at my poor joke and I appreciated it. I didn't feel like I had done my job. I had let Obi-Wan down when I had delayed helping him against Palpatine. He could have been seriously wounded in the time it took me to help, and it would have been all my fault.

"Well, what do you want? I'll make you anything, on the house of course," Dexster winked. He knew we had credits to pay him with, but often insisted on treating us. We didn't come in that often anymore, since we had been away with the war for so long.

"I'd love some of those sliders," I said.

"I'll have some too," Obi-Wan said, "Can we have some Jawa Juice as well?"

"Sure, I'll have that right away," Dexster said.

While we waited for our meal, Obi-Wan and I lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. I could sense the thousands of questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't press them.

"Master, I'm so sorry," I said, unable to look him in the eye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

When Anakin apologized I clearly heard the strain in his voice. The war had exhausted him before we had even been sent to rescue the Chancellor. Whatever the Council thought, whatever anyone thought, Anakin was going to take a vacation. Even if that meant I had to drag him on one myself.

"Anakin, I'm not mad at you. You did well today."

"Master I hesitated, you or Dooku could have been killed," Anakin said, "my actions were not worthy of the Jedi. I will do better to contain my emotions in the future."

"Anakin, we weren't killed and everything went alright. You were stunned, anyone would have been in that situation."

"Master, I'm a Jedi, attachment is forbidden. If I hadn't been attached to Palpatine then I would have reacted faster." Anakin said, looking down. His harsh judgement of himself was astonishing. Usually he responded coldly to any sort of reprimand I gave him, but now he was finding fault within himself. I knew he was right, but I wanted to soften the blow of his self-depreciation.

"You haven't done anything that many Jedi haven't done in the past. I have been attached to people Anakin, and loosing some of my close friends has been very painful. Loosing Qui-Gon was nearly unbearable. Qui-Gon became attached to friends too. I know it is difficult for you, but Anakin, I want you to know that I am proud of you." I reached across the tabled to put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "I am very proud of you. The Jedi Council or other masters may occasionally be tough on you, but I have always been proud of you." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, do you miss Qui-Gon a lot?" Anakin asked.

"I think about him a regularly. I think about how much I sound like him sometimes, especially when I'm lecturing you," I said, "you know, I don't mean to be a grumpy old Jedi Master. And I know that you have had a lot of rough times. I probably wasn't the most compassionate mentor, but I do care about you and your happiness."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," he said, "I am glad you aren't angry about what happened."

I waved my hand. "Anakin, just forget about it. We'll have plenty of time to worry about Darth Sidious and General Grievous another time."

"That's true." Anakin said, and then looked down. "Master, would you be angry at my if I…" The question died on Anakin's lips and he seemed to be thinking about whether or not to ask me after all.

"Anakin, there is nothing you could do to make me stop caring about you and thinking very highly of you." I said, trying to assuage his doubts.

"Thank you master."

"Well, here we are." Dexster called, coming out with two plates of sliders and two large mugs of tea. We ate and drank, talking of lighter things than before. I even got him to laugh at one of my jokes. For a moment, we were mentor and Padawan again, back when there was no war and not much to burden us.

For a moment, we were happy, but it ended all too quickly.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

I woke up in the healer's wing, disoriented and achy. I saw Master Yoda and Master Windu having a whispering conference nearby.

"Good to see you awake it is," Yoda said, turning slightly to face me.

"How are you feeling?" Mace asked.

"Better now, thank you," I said, being as polite as possible.

"You've been here a day now. You spent some time in a bacta tank to help you recover. You're being outfitted for a mechanical pair of hands, but it will take you some time to learn how to use them," Mace said.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your help," I said.

"Given their report, Master Kenobi and Skywalker have," Yoda informed me, "greatly appreciated, any information you could give would be."

"Did Grievous and Darth Sidious escape?" I asked.

"Yes," Mace answered, "we did not have enough Republic forces to stop their retreat."

"I know of several places they might go, but they might not go to them, since I know about those outposts," I said.

I gave them what information I could, telling them different figures and a few plans Sidious and I had discussed prior to his rescue.

Or rather, _my_ rescue.

Mace and Yoda looked grateful as they left. To my surprise, two others took their place.

"I'm being guarded aren't I?" I asked.

"Of course," The Jedi said, giving me a hostile glance. I knew I would not find friends in this place.

I laid my head back, supposing that I at least should try to rest while I could. It didn't make much sense to exert myself overmuch. While angry, the Jedi were still honorable. They would hold me hostage and turn me over for a trial, which I could fairly guess the end to. I had only prolonged my life by possibly a month by escaping Darth Sidious. There was no way I would avoid a death sentence for my war crimes. With these dark thoughts swirling in my mind, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next time I woke, Master Kenobi and Skywalker were there.

"Morning Dooku," Obi-Wan greeted me with a smile.

"Good Morning," I greeted them both with a polite nod.

"Hungry?" Obi-Wan asked. "You've been living off nutrient supplements for the last day and a half."

I nodded and Obi-Wan ordered some breakfast for me. "Anakin and I asked to be here today. They plan to test your hands out today."

I looked at Anakin, and as I expected, I could tell it had been Obi-Wan's idea to be here, not Anakin's. Anakin looked cranky, and I decided to try to make friends.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," I said, trying to send Anakin a warm smile. I hadn't smiled genuinely in what seemed like ages.

Still, Anakin kept his stony expression. I could tell his anger wasn't fully directed at me, but I didn't understand why he was so upset either. I assumed Anakin was still troubled with the Chancellor's betrayal. It was a difficult thing to take in. I had been surprised by it as well, and I was nowhere near as close to the man when we had met. I knew about Anakin's frequent visits with the esteemed politician, especially when he was at odds with his mentor. Of course now I realized Sidious had slowly been trying to worm his way into Anakin's mind and turn him against the Jedi. There was no better way to deflect an attack then to turn it back on the enemy. The Chosen One was a weapon that Sidious wanted to control.

So many had put their trust in him, only to be deceived by the dark lord. It was hard to accept that for all my wisdom, I had been so blind. I was certain Anakin was feeling very much the same.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

Helping Dooku with his mechanical hands had been Obi-Wan's idea. I had argued that the medical droids could do a good enough job on their own, but Obi-Wan had pointed out that I had been the one to chop them off in the first place.

I thanked him for putting it so delicately, while biting back a comment about the loss of my own hand. I had promised to try to do better, but I did not want to help Dooku.

So I went with him to the healer's wing, _one_ of my least favorite places in the Jedi Temple. When Dooku woke up he seemed to notice my attitude towards being there and I almost felt bad. It wasn't like he had asked to be put in such a position. I remembered getting my mechanical hand had been very hard. I didn't want to have my arm cut off.

But I couldn't forget that it was Dooku that had done it either.

When Dooku's breakfast came, I wondered how he would eat for a moment before realizing he could still use the Force. Obi-Wan sat down nearby in order to help and too my surprise, Dooku actually asked Obi-Wan to help him sit up.

My master did so, making Dooku comfortable and then moving the tray up closer to him. Obi-Wan wouldn't harm Dooku's pride by spoon-feeding him, but I noticed Obi-Wan was using the Force to assist Dooku.

I didn't understand how two men, who might have tried to kill one another on sight only two days ago, could be so friendly.

"Anakin, could you give me any advice about the hands?" Dooku asked in between bites.

"Just be patient. The modifications can take some time to adjust because your neural pathways have to be able to communicate with the hand. You have to relearn how to move your fingers, hold stuff and do simply gestures." I said, strolling around the room as I rattled off the basics.

"Sounds fun," Dooku said.

"Loads," I replied sarcastically, but actually smiling.

After Dooku ate, the med-droids sedated him so they could attach the hands. While he was in the surgery, Obi-Wan and I waited outside, peeking in occasionally.

"Anakin, I know this is difficult for you."

"You've said that about twenty times the last two days," I reminded him.

"I know, but I just want you to know that I know this means a lot to Dooku. He is alone now Anakin. The Jedi mostly hate him and the Separatists have betrayed him. No one will trust him and he'll have no friends. Just helping him reclaim the ability to use his hands will be a big favor to him. One I'm sure he wasn't expecting," Obi-Wan said, "besides, once you're done you have a week to yourself. The council has agreed to your vacation."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said.

"You deserve it Anakin. Do you know where you will go?" I asked.

"A week isn't long enough to go far. I was thinking Naboo," Anakin said.

"You really did like it there," Obi-Wan said.

"It's… calming."

"Sounds like just what you need," Obi-Wan said, laughing as I gave him a small shove with the Force.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

Dooku slept for thirty standard minutes after his surgery. When he finally woke up, the medical droids started testing his hands. Anakin sat next to him lending advice.

I watched my apprentice slowly warm up to Dooku. It was hard for him I know, considering how many battles we had fought against one another. Dooku seemed eager to show that he was no threat and was very kind. Anakin commented on his patience several times, making me smile. I remembered how frustrated Anakin had become when he was getting his mechanical hand.

_'And he had only had to adjust to one artificial limb,'_ I thought, still amazed at Dooku's lack of complaint. He seemed to understand that this was a big favor we were doing for him. I had had to debate with the council for hours before they agreed to do this for Dooku.

I didn't expect a reward or any thanks at all. Dooku could use a little human kindness right now.

"Try again, but focus on your whole hand, not just the one finger," Anakin instructed Dooku, pulling me out of my thoughts and drawing my attention back on my two companions.

Dooku did as Anakin suggested and managed to make a fist with the hand.

"I can do it with my whole hand, but not my individual fingers," Dooku observed.

"Hmm… It needs some adjusting," Anakin said, looking the hand with a critical gaze. "Do you mind?" He asked, glancing up at Dooku.

"No, go ahead." Dooku permitted with a nod.

Anakin lifted Dooku's arm and grabbed a tool off a nearby tray. Angling Dooku's arm, Anakin used the tool to get at a wire that he followed until he came across a small dial. Using the tool he turned it a little.

"Try it now," Anakin asked. Dooku managed to move his pointer finger and moved on down the line. "Now all of them." I saw Dooku's brow's furrow in concentration, but he shook his head.

"I can'," He said.

"Alright." Anakin turned the dial again, this time very lightly the opposite way. "Now?"

Dooku moved all his fingers individually and then successfully made a fist. I smiled at the small victory, as did my companions, who seemed oblivious to the fact I was still sitting in the room. I didn't mind my vantage point though, which allowed me to observe without distracting either of them.

"Good, now the other one," Anakin said, switching sides.

"You are a skilled engineer," Dooku praised.

"Well, I've had to learn the schematics of mine, or else I couldn't repair it when I'm away from the temple," Anakin said, "yours are much the same."

"And I couldn't count on my fingers how many times you had to repair yours," I chimed in.

Anakin sent me a playful look, a glimmer in his eyes. "But I still end up being the one saving _your_ skin most of the time," He retorted.

"You remind me so much of Qui-Gon and I," Dooku told us, "I was the mentor counting my Padawan's mistakes while he was the apprentice often teaching his master."

Anakin and I exchanged a smile before he went to work on the second hand.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

It was hard, at first, to shove down my frustration with my new hands, but as Anakin lightened up a little, we started joking amongst the three of us and I began to feel more and more relaxed.

_'This is where I belong. Where I always did belong.'_ I thought_. 'I never should have left, no matter how painful Qui-Gon's death was.'_

And after everything I had done, all the terrible things I had caused, here were two of my enemies helping me.

"Qui-Gon would be proud of you," I told Obi-Wan.

He gave a short laugh. "He'd probably be giving me lip all the time, after all, I'm one of the Council now."

I laughed at the memories of Qui-Gon's disagreements with the council. "Yes, Qui-Gon was always rather dubious of how much respect the council was owed. But he would have been proud of you all the same Obi-Wan. You have become a wise Jedi, and so has your apprentice."

Anakin looked up at me, half of a smile appearing on his lips. "Can you move each finger?" Anakin asked me. I tried. It was hard each time to try. It took great concentration, and I had to struggle against my anger to not use the Force. It would do me no good to use the Force and fake it.

"I can't," I finally admitted.

"Can you move them all?" Anakin asked.

I managed to do that and he turned the dial a little. Then I managed to move all my fingers and each one individually.

"I hate to ask, but can you turn your wrist?" Anakin asked.

When I couldn't, I realized that there was more adjusting to be done. I had to be able to move my wrist back and forth and turn it. I had to be able to turn my wrist and move each finger and then all the fingers together. Then I had to move each finger side to side. It took hours to make all the necessary adjustments, and even then, I could do nothing fast.

"You hungry?" Obi-Wan asked. "Its nearly lunchtime."

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, rising to fetch the trays.

The young man seemed engulfed in his work, continuing to adjust dials as he discovered defects.

"Yea, sure," He replied.

"You aren't going to just eat half and forget about it until it gets cold are you?" Obi-Wan teased, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

Anakin turned to send him a smirk. "Actually, since its not your cooking it might be edible enough for me to finish without the fear of the consequences."

"I'll be back then," Obi-Wan said, though he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I was touched by Obi-Wan's trust. He was not only leaving me with only one guard, but that guard was his former apprentice. If I choose to try something, Anakin could end up dead.

Not that I'd ever do anything to either of them.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

Dooku's hands took several hours, and it wasn't until after dinner that I was finally released for my vacation. Obi-Wan saw me to the transport he thought I was taking.

"Goodbye Anakin, I hope you have a pleasant rest. Be sure to contact me if you need anything."

"I will master, thank you," I said, waving as I left.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"And with you," I said.

It was easy enough to board the transport, and then leave once Obi-Wan had turned away. I snuck through the crowds and headed towards the apartments allocated for senators. It was easy enough to convince the guards to let me go up. When I finally got to Padme's apartment, she wasn't there. C-3PO was though, and he wasted no time in greeting me.

"Oh master Anakin, it is so good to see you. Mistress Padme has been so worried about you, after hearing about Chancellor Palpatine's betrayal," the droid told me.

"When will she be back?" I asked, taking a proffered seat on the couch.

"The senate is having an emergency session to replace Chancellor Palpatine, I don't know how long it will take."

"Well, need any adjusting while I'm here?" I asked. C-3PO always seemed to have a long list of complaints. Apparently the mechanics on Naboo just weren't as good as me.

Surprisingly, C-3PO only had a couple of spots that needed adjusting, so I was finished before Padme got back.

"Would you like some refreshments sir?" He asked.

"Just something to drink. Water is fine," I replied.

C-3PO fetched some and brought it to me. "Sir, may I ask a question?" He asked.

"You just did," I teased.

"Oh, you're right. Well, may I ask another-" C-3PO seemed to realize his mistake and I had a laugh at his expense.

"Go ahead 3PO," I said.

"How is little R2? Safe I hope?" C-3PO asked.

"Oh yea, he's back at the temple. I didn't think to bring him along," I replied. I smiled at the realization that regardless of how much they bickered, the droids were actually friends. Some people didn't consider droids sentient life, but I believed otherwise – especially after watching R2 and C-3PO. They were loyal and trustworthy friends.

As I sat there musing, I felt the Force warning me of someone approaching. I stood up and motioned to C-3PO to be quiet and hid against the wall in a corner.

It was time to surprise Padme.

**Poor C-3PO. I have a new trailer for it on youtube. Took me forever, but I am somewhat proud of how good it turned out. I learned how to use iMovie in the process. www . youtube watch? v =Lsq-6oX9OGs just remove the spaces.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

After seeing Anakin off I returned to the temple, determined to meditate.

It was not to be. I was informed as I arrived that the council was having an unscheduled meeting and I had to hurry up there. Sitting on the council had never been in my wildest dreams. For the first few months I had been quiet, only voicing my opinion when I was asked. As I had grown to know the masters better, and become more experienced, I began to speak to them as equals, not elders.

I was curious why there was a meeting taking place, and eager to arrive. Of course the council chambers had to be located in the most out-of-the-way place in the temple.

I made it only shortly after the meeting had begun, and was greeted cordially.

"We have learned from a clone that there is an executive order that Palpatine created. It would order the clones to kill all Jedi they see. No trials, no prisoners," Mace announced

"But if Palpatine is no longer the Chancellor, then he can not give that order," I said.

"Already given it, he may have," The words echoed darkly in the chambers. I looked to the speaker, hoping he would explain.

"We've lost contact with several Jedi on missions. We've alerted as many as we could about the clones and Chancellor, but it will take time to relay the messages to the outer rim. Palpatine must have given the order very quickly after you fought him- before it was announced that he was no longer Chancellor," Mace informed everyone.

"If those Jedi do turn up dead, what will happen to the clones responsible?" I asked. I did feel for our loyal soldiers. They could not be blamed for taking orders.

"That is partially what this meeting is about. With Sidious and General Grievous still alive, this war is far from over," Mace said.

Masters exchanged looks. We were weary. The council wasn't even all here. There were so many Jedi off on missions, unaware of what had transpired over the last few days. We all had been hoping for the war to end soon, but instead we were faced with the new challenge of tracking Darth Sidious and Grievous.

How much longer could we hold on – especially if there were many more fatalities?

"What if we sent several one-man ships to broadcast the news? Would that help any? They could also check on the missing Jedi," I suggestion.

"With Sidious out there it would be dangerous to travel alone like that, even if we used the clones," One Master pointed out.

"Other Jedi are facing the danger, and without all the information," I persisted.

"We will consider this plan, but there are other matters to discuss," Mace said.

And then it was on to happier topics, such how to go about locating Sidious and assigning new mentors for Padawan's who had lost theirs.

I wished I had asked for a vacation too.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

After Anakin and Obi-Wan left, two other Jedi took their place. They weren't half as friendly.

Apparently, the one of them was a new Jedi Knight whose mentor had been killed during a battle. I bit back the many sardonic remarks that came to mind and instead just tried to rest. I also practiced doing the exercises Anakin had taught me. Moving my wrist in circles, moving my fingers, attempting to pick up objects.

Obi-Wan had given me a small ball that was very soft that he told me to practice tossing and catching. After dropping it for the millionth time and having to pick it up with the Force, I finally sighed in frustration.

The younger Jedi started at my sudden noise and for a moment I thought I saw his hand reach for his saber.

If I had wanted to hurt them, I could have. I could have sent Force lightning ripping through their bodies before they had time to respond, but I didn't. I didn't want to hurt them. I just wanted to show them they could trust me.

My patience was wearing thin, however.

I was entirely too relieved when Obi-Wan came in and told the other two Jedi to wait outside. I gave him a look of pure gratitude and he smiled at me.

"If you think those two are annoying, try sitting through a council meeting sometime," He said, seeming at the end of his patience.

"I take it things aren't going well?" I asked, genuinely sorry for Obi-Wan.

"Apparently Sidious has been trying to use the clones against us, but I shouldn't really be telling you that."

"I'll forget it then," I replied.

"I brought something for you. Sorry it took so long to find," Obi-Wan said, producing the stone I had asked about on our way to the temple. He tossed it lightly to me and I did my best to catch it. When it slipped out of my grasp, he used the Force to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Good try," He said encouragingly.

"I am beginning to think these hands will never work properly," I said, looking down at them.

"It takes a long time, Anakin was at his wits end with his."

"He at least had the other hand," I pointed out. I realized how that must have sounded. As though I had been _nice_ to Anakin to spare one of hands when he had taken both of mine. "I'm sorry, that was terribly ungracious of me to say."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm sorry too Dooku. I can't explain why these things happen."

"Is that what you said to Anakin?"

"No, Anakin got the whole 'be thankful you will at least get a replacement' speech," Obi-Wan said.

"I see why he admires you so much," I said.

Obi-Wan gave a snort of disbelief, and I decided not to tell him that Qui-Gon and I had had a very similar conversation once about a certain Padawan…

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

Padme walked in, unaware of my presence, and set down her mantle on the back of the coach. She said hello to C-3PO who responded in kind. He asked how the meeting went and she sighed with exasperation.

"What do you expect? There are at least seven nominees, half of them corrupt and the other half unpopular," She said. She was facing away from me and I slipped up behind her, covering her eyes and gently holding her arm.

"Milady, I'm here to rob you," I whispered.

"Oh dear! C-3PO go get help!" Padme said, playing along.

"Don't move droid," I said, and C-3PO just turned his head, trying to understand our behavior.

"What will you do?" Padme asked.

"This," I said, before turning her around and pulling her into a kiss. At first, I thought she was going to pull back, but then she leaned into me, reaching up to tenderly comb my hair with my fingers. We paused to breathe, and Padme pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling her tremble.

"Ani, I'm so scared," She whispered.

"I'm fine, and everything will work out, you'll see," I said, trying to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and rub her back. "Palpatine will get caught and everything will return to normal."

I felt her bury her face in my chest and I felt for her. She just held on to me for several minutes, not crying, but I could sense her sadness, and fear.

"It's not about Palpatine Ani," She said, backing up and taking a seat on the couch. I sat next to her, putting my arm around her.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything. What are you scared of?" I pressed.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," She said.

I blinked in surprise, looking at her while trying to find the words to match what I was thinking. I was surprised, and a little anxious, but mostly happy – unbelievably, indescribably happy.

"Padme, that wonderful. This is… the happiest moment of my life."

"What if the Jedi find out that we're married? You could be thrown out and I may loose my job." Padme laid down to rest her head in my lap, bringing her legs up on the couch as well. C-3PO had kindly left us alone, and I stroked her hair softly.

"Don't worry Padme, we're not going to worry about any of that right now. I have a week off, we can talk about it later," I whispered.

Padme closed her eyes and breathed a contented sigh. I sat there with my arms around her, thinking of the baby.

I was going to be a father! My excitement overpowered my reason. I realized then that I wanted to be a part of my child's life.

More than I wanted to be a Jedi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

Dooku would soon become problem. He was recovering his ability to use his hands and we couldn't keep him here forever. He would eventually have to go on trial, but the new Chancellor would have to be chosen first.

It was becoming a problem to assign guards to him. Many Jedi felt he should be kept in a detention cell, with force-inhibitors and binders and all other sorts of security measures.

He was brought up one day at the council meeting, and I began to worry as the conversation shifted towards locking Dooku up. Dangerous as he was, my link with him clearly told me that he was no threat. He could have escaped many times over the last four days, but he had chosen not to, and even to put up with the rudeness of Jedi who should know better.

"I'll watch him," I offered, earning the surprised looks of every Jedi in the room. There still weren't many, and although we hadn't confirmed any deaths yet, I had begun to fear the worst for many of them.

"All day and every night?" Mace asked, sounding a little dubious.

"And when in meetings, you are?" Yoda asked.

"He can wait outside," I said firmly, "Masters, I told you about the memories he transmitted to me to verify the story. It's opened up a link between us. I can tell exactly what he's thinking, and he's never shielded himself from me."

Looks were exchanged with their usual mixture of agreement and doubt. I knew before I had spoken who would agree with my reasoning and who would doubt the sanity of my offer. I didn't care. For a moment, I felt like I truly understood why my former mentor would sometimes take great risks to voice his opinions in the Council. Sometimes, they needed some shaking.

"And if he shields himself for a single moment, or thinks something questionable, I'll get help and agree to move him to a cell." I added, trying to win at least Yoda and Mace over. Their voices had the biggest weight, and I knew at least Yoda seemed to be willing to try it.

"Why would you make this offer, Master Kenobi?" Kit Fisto asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Dooku will spend enough time in a cell when the senate starts his trial, he may as well have an opportunity to have some freedom now," I explained.

"That may be true, but he may be dangerous," Saesee Tinn pointed out.

"I thought that was already apparent," Agen Kolar said.

"He was once a Jedi," I said, my voice commanding attention as I rallied for my last effort of winning the council over on this matter, "And he was taught the same principles of mercy and forgiveness that we all learned in our Padawan days. How can we tell younglings to reconcile their differences and show goodwill towards one another when we will not do the same? He has done nothing during his stay here to warrant our mistrust, and I don't think he will."

My former Master would be pleased, I thought, that I had actually given a speech that left the council speechless for several seconds.

But waiting for their response was torturous.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

I was trying to catch the stone.

Twelve catches out of forty-odd tosses wasn't bad, and I always had the Force ready to catch it when I dropped it.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, trying to ignore my guards. I tried one hand and then the other in order to test both. Just when I thought I might be getting it, it slipped through my fingers, which were too slow to grasp it as it descended towards the floor.

Before I grabbed it with the Force, it moved. I stared at it in confusion, and then looked up at the two Jedi, wondering if they were playing some cruel trick.

Obi-Wan was standing there, a smile on his lips. He put it where I could reach it and I grabbed it. It wasn't cruel coming from him.

"You two can go, I'm taking over," Obi-Wan told the two Jedi.

"Alone sir?" One of them asked

"Council's orders," Obi-Wan said, "Why don't you go for a swim? It's a hot day outside," He suggested.

I've never seen two Jedi happier to be released from their duties.

"Well, I have some good news," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, please, I could use some," I said.

"The Council has agreed to release you from the Healers, but you have to stay with me," Mentally Obi-Wan added that I couldn't raise my shields to block my thoughts.

"I'll gladly cooperate," I said, nodding to him. "I'm very grateful."

"It's not a problem. I'm used looking after Anakin, so I could use someone to keep an eye on," he teased.

I could take it from him. He reminded me so much of Qui-Gon that it almost hurt. I realized that I actually was looking forward to being in Obi-Wan's company. I would enjoy it while I could, since I was sure to face a trial once the senate had recovered from Palpatine's betrayal.

"Well, we might as well go to my quarters and get you settled in there. Then maybe we could take a walk," Obi-Wan said.

"Lead on Kenobi," I said. I followed behind him, but after we left the healers wing, we fell into step side-by-side. I could ignore the looks from the Jedi we passed as Obi-Wan drew me into a conversation. Somehow it led to him telling a story about Anakin.

Which led to the topic of Padawan's.

Which inevitably led to the topic of Qui-Gon.

"Of course, Qui-Gon always thought that I would never learn how to stay organized, but after I had mentored Anakin for about a month, I began to be just as picky as my mentor," Obi-Wan said.

"So no clothes in the sink and datapads at the bottom of your drawers?" I asked.

"He didn't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with shock.

"Oh you'd be surprised," I said, smiling as I told about the state Qui-Gon's room when he was my Padawan.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

Padme had eventually drifted to sleep, but I didn't mind. She woke up about thirty minutes after falling asleep and smiled up at me.

"Sorry Anakin," She murmured as she stirred back awake, looking at me as I held a hand to her cheek.

"It's alright. You have no idea how many times I've wished to have you close while I was away," Anakin said.

"I missed you too," Padme whispered.

She got up and went into her bedroom. I followed, but stayed in the doorway. She changed into her nightgown and put her hair down. I came up behind her and put my arm around her.

"Ani I think I should have the baby back on Naboo – in the lake country," Padme said.

"I want to be there," I said, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Anakin you have your Jedi duties," Padme said with a small laugh.

"I don't care. I want to be with you, I want to be with the baby."

Padme was silent for a moment, and then she turned to face me, looking up at me with eyes that spoke her conflicting emotions.

"Anakin, I…" Padme sighed, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Right here, in your arms," I said, holding her cheeks and pressing my lips to her forehead.

She reached up and covered my hand, looking at me kindly.

"It's your decision Anakin, but I want you to think about it, once you leave the Jedi, you can't go back," She said.

"And once I miss my child's first word, first steps, first birthday, I'll never get those back," I point out.

"You really are taking this seriously," Padme said, smiling at me.

"I didn't have a father. I always wondered why. Was I not good enough? I don't want to cause my child to go through that hurt," I said, my memories returning to my mother. I remembered the night I found her, and she had died in my arms. And how afterwards I had killed all the sand people.

I gently clasped Padme's wrist and turned away, my guilt and shame returning.

"Anakin?" She called my name inquiringly, "Are you alright?"

"I just wish my mother…" I choked on the tears I'd been withholding and Padme touched my shoulder gently.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry," She whispered. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the bed. I sat down with a sigh and she climbed in behind me, her hands massaging my neck and shoulders. I moaned as she kneading my right shoulder, where it was still sore from being tossed against a wall when I was fighting Count Dooku.

"Relax…" Padme whispered, and I found myself unable to argue, as her caresses grew more and more soothing.

Soon, not even a pack of malia could have made us separate.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

When we got to my quarters, Dooku looked around curiously.

"You weren't joking about keeping it clean," He said, but it wasn't condescending. He looked around, taking in every detail.

My room wasn't that interesting. I had the standard Jedi room, with a small common area to the right of the doorway and kitchenette to the left. There was a table in the middle, big enough to seat four if necessary, though I hadn't had that many guests at it in a long time. A hallway branched off to the right, and on the left side of that sat a bedroom and to the right sat a bathroom.

It was plainly decorated, though mementoes and a few other personal belongings gave it the feeling of home.

Dooku was going to have to take the couch, but I didn't like the idea of letting him sleep there. It was an uncomfortable resting place.

"Would you like to take my room? It's bigger and more comfortable," I offered.

"Oh no, the couch will be fine," Dooku insisted.

"Well, I could call for a second bed, though it may take a day," I said. I noticed a blackened spot on the wall nearby and smiled. "See that?" I asked, pointing.

"Yes," Dooku said, coming up behind me.

"Anakin once caused an explosion when he was here. He was tinkering in this corner and accidently crossed the wrong two wires. He was lucky to escape with minor burns. Almost anything I had out was ruined by the automatic sprinklers that came on," I told him. "And that was after he was a knight."

Dooku laughed. "Did Qui-Gon ever tell you about how he rescued an animal off the streets one day and snuck it into his room?"

"No, but that sounds like something he would do," I said with a laugh.

"Oh he was about seventeen by then, and he had become quite a cunning little troublemaker. He used the Force to convince me that nothing was amiss when he came in and snuck the little creature inside his robe. He took care of it himself. I only learned about the creature when I noticed he'd left a datapad out – about the creature's habits, even – and I went to put it in his room. I never again made the mistake of thinking that the cute, fuzzy creatures were the gentle ones."

"What was he thinking?"

"Apparently he wasn't," Dooku said with a snort. "I gave him a proper dressing down about it, and made him give the creature away to one of the stores that took animals like that. Then he had to help in the kitchens for about a month."

"Only a month?" I asked, a little surprised.

"By the time that month was up he was getting punished for something else." Dooku said with a wink.

I laughed harder than I had in a long time. Probably since Anakin had had a large bowl of some sort of pudding dumped on him by some unruly children while we were on a mission...

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

Reminiscing with Obi-Wan was a pleasure. Memories that had been forgotten were stirred as we shared story after story about mentors and Padawans while sitting in the common room in Obi-Wan's apartment.

"So then Qui-Gon actually saved Jar-Jar by using the life debt Jar-Jar owed him. It was quite funny to watch the leader have to sit there and let Jar-Jar get away," Obi-Wan concluded.

"Oh Qui-Gon always did have a fascination with lower life forms. Had he been sent to the Agricorp he would have spent all day helping the ants make off with the food," I joked.

Obi-Wan laughed until he caught sight of the clock on the end table. "We've been here for almost two hours!" He exclaimed with some surprise.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked, worried I had caused him to be late for another meeting or some other official business.

"Well no, but we were going to take that walk, if you're still up to it," Obi-Wan said.

He stood up and offered me a hand. I discovered that I wasn't quite as young as I used to be as I relied on Obi-Wan to help me get up.

"Goodness, I should have retired years ago," I said, rubbing my back. Sitting for so long had made me stiff.

"Nonsense, you're not _that_ old," Obi-Wan replied, heading for the door.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked.

I had taken him by surprise, and he bit his lip.

"Well, Qui-Gon was made a knight in 64 when he was twenty-eight, and you're ten years older…" Obi-Wan's eyes got large as he did the calculation. "I didn't realize… At first glance one might say you were sixty or maybe seventy."

"I am eighty-three years old." I said matter-of-factly.

"I only hope I age as nicely as you have," Obi-Wan smiled at me.

"Well thank you Master Kenobi." I returned the smile at his compliment.

We strolled outside, heading into the gardens that the Jedi kept for the simple reason of its beauty. I had never really appreciated it before, but now I took in every detail, watching as tiny buds quavered with the breeze we created as we past. The colors were vibrant, with all different shades and hues.

"This is one of my favorites," Obi-Wan said, breaking the lingering silence. He cradled a stem that had small flowers all over it, forming a bell shape. It was a deep but lively blue, with white in the center of each tiny flower.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Anakin and I planted it. We discovered this plant while on a mission and for some reason we both decided to plant it. We learned of one another's plan and decided to join forces. We knew nothing of plants, and nearly killed the poor thing before we got it settled."

I bent down to see if it had a scent, and found a sweet aroma tucked within the petals.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

At some point I had fallen asleep. Padme and I hadn't really talked much more. Our lips were too busy being locked together to do much talking. After several hours of passionate play, we had obviously fallen asleep.

Now I was watching in horror as a nightmare played out before me.

Padme, her voice full of pain, was crying out for help. A baby was crying in the background, and I tried to go to her to help, but she was falling away from me, slipping into darkness with a final cry. I woke up with a start, sitting up and breathing hard. I looked over at Padme, who looked to still be asleep.

Force why? Just when I thought I might actually have a chance at happiness, my visions had to tell of the death of the women I loved? I put my hands over my face, sighing.

I would sleep no more tonight.

I got up, grabbing my robe as I left the bedroom. I found some solace by the fountains, letting myself just calm down. The Force let me know she was coming, but I didn't turn to look at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, coming over to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I had another nightmare," I admitted. I turned to look her in the eye. "About you."

"Ani, you're just stressed. Between Palpatine, the war, and the baby you have a lot on your mind. It's nothing," Padme reasoned.

"What if it isn't? What if you do die?" I asked. "What would I do?" She couldn't possibly understand what it was like to have these premonitions. It made me afraid to sleep, but at the same time if I didn't sleep or I forgot one of the dreams, how could I do anything about it? Even if I did do something about it, how could I be certain I wasn't causing it by my own interference? The questions plagued me constantly.

"Anakin, I know you'd miss me, but promise me that you wouldn't do anything stupid," She demanded.

"What?"

"I don't want you to make a choice you'll regret, like killing those people on Tatooine. If I die, promise me you will keep going, and see to our child," Padme said. Her eyes were begging for my promise.

"I promise," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," She replied, smiling.

"You should get back to bed."

"So should you."

"I won't be able to sleep anymore," I sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to Obi-Wan about this." Padme suggested.

"What?"

"Maybe he can help you. He was your former master, he may be able to help you make some decisions about your future." Padme pointed out.

"He's on the council, he'll tell me I should be expelled." I retorted.

"Have a little faith in him Ani, he's your friend. You might as well try. And if your expelled that saves you from having to make the decision."

I've learned that you can't argue with my wife's logic.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I had to sit through another council meeting the next morning. This time, we finally had news about the Jedi we had lost contact with.

All in all, twenty-seven Jedi had been killed, including ten Padawan's. The loss was shocking, and the clones that had reported it had sent their apologies. By now, the news of Palpatine's betrayal and the executive order had reached everyone.

The council was already short a member, following a retirement. So out of those remaining eleven masters, three had died. That left only eight.

Four more Jedi would have to be chosen to take their places, but the process was long and difficult, sometimes taking even longer than the senate to make a decision.

The new Chancellor had still not been chosen. Although they had at least narrowed down the nominees to four, it would still be at least two days before anything was settled.

Dooku was waiting for me outside, practicing his catching with the stone again. He was getting better, and he had managed to get through dinner the night before without incident, even if he did have to eat slowly.

At least he was being patient. This meeting was dragging on, mostly discussing the strategy to find Darth Sidious.  
We could either find him, or let him strike first.

The locations Dooku had given us had mostly been checked, but with no signs of the Sith Lord. I hadn't been too surprised, considering Darth Sidious wasn't that foolish.

"There are still four planets that we haven't checked, we should try there before looking in other locations," Kit Fisto argued.

"Sidious is not going to hide where he knows we may look for him," Saesee Tinn said.

"He might, just because it would be unexpected," I joined in. I hadn't spoken for most of the meeting, and the masters looked over at me with some surprise.

"All the same, we should extend the search to other possible systems," Saesee Tinn suggested.

"Why not systems nearby the places Dooku gave us?" I suggested. Silence and curious looks met my suggestion, so I explained.

"Sidious had those locations planned for some time, and he may not have counted on all those places becoming known to us. If he had to make a last-minute change, it might be somewhere nearby those places."

"True, and he would need either a Separatist planet, or one he could easily hide on," Mace said.

Suddenly, the most obvious idea came to mind.

"What if he went home?" I asked.

The masters all looked at me again with confusion written on their faces.

"Even Palpatine had a family, what if he went home to them on Naboo? He could give some convincing story about the news being wrong and make them believe he's a martyr. They would protect him, help him," I reasoned.

"I think you may want to get in touch with Senator Amidala," Mace said, his face looking grave.

"Actually, there may be someone else who might know more..." I realized, rising to test my theory.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

When Obi-Wan came out alone I looked up, wondering if something was wrong.

"Can you come in here for a minute?" He asked, waving me in. I followed uncertainly, but he smiled at me and I trusted him.

"Count, a question we have for you," Master Yoda said. I bowed respectfully once I reached the center of the circle. Obi-Wan left my side to return to his seat.

"I will do my best to answer it," I replied. I had removed many of my mental shields, letting the council probe as they wished. I felt Obi-Wan send me a wave of comfort and support through our bond.

"Do you know of Palpatine's family on Naboo?" Master Windu asked.

"I know he has some there," I replied, "I'm not quite sure of the details though, I'm afraid."

"Any idea where they live?"

"I believe he grew up in the capital city, but I might be wrong about that. Senator Amidala would know," I suggested, wondering why I was being asked.

"We tried contacting her, she's in a senate meeting," Mace said.

"Do you think it possible that he might go back to Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked. I could feel his frustration at the council and realized that he had just asked me the question that was at the heart of the matter. So they hadn't found him.

I realized how empty the council chambers were. Four members were missing. Probably on away missions, like so many others.

"He might, he has lost his disguise and will need a new persona to hide behind while he comes up with a new plan. He did the same thing between the Naboo crisis and the Battle of Geonosis. He had not counted on you killing Darth Maul," I spoke directly to Obi-Wan now. Even looking away from the other masters to look him in the eye. "And he had to wait before he made another move."

"And so he could train you," Kit Fisto said.

"I don't deny it," I replied, "But I'm not proud of it. I'm telling you what I know, and doing my best to help you."

"Thank you for that information," Obi-Wan broke in, cutting Mace off. "Do you have anything to add?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"Only that General Grievous would likely be told to go meet with the Separatists while Darth Sidious hides. It might be an opportune time to take care of him and perhaps convince the Separatists to rejoin the Republic."

"Any idea where Grievous would meet them?" Obi-Wan asked. He had taken over the questioning, and had done a good job of it too.

"The last I knew, and this may have change, the Separatists were moved to Utupaeu," I said.

"Thank you, Dooku. I shouldn't be much longer," Obi-Wan dismissed me with a smile.

I bowed again, mostly to Obi-Wan and left the chamber, returning to my seat in the waiting area.

I caught the stone seven times in a row.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

The next morning, I was still wrestling with the idea of talking with Obi-Wan. He probably thought I was on Naboo, and I didn't want him to know I had lied to him. It wasn't as if I had a choice. I couldn't have told him the truth, and I still didn't know if I would.

Padme had been right the night before, but I was still very unsure about how to tell Obi-Wan that I wanted to leave the Jedi – preferably not because I had been expelled.

Padme was at a meeting to help the candidate she was supporting, and who was probably the best one for the Republic's sake.

I sat there, debating what to tell Obi-Wan. Simply that I was having nightmares concerning someone I was close with and was considering leaving the Jedi to satisfy some personal dreams?

He would be disappointed. I didn't know if I could stand to see the look on his face when I told him. After years of training and service to the Jedi, he would be furious that I would turn my back on them now.

I didn't expect it to be easy, but I had almost made up my mind. Could I live this double life any longer? Especially with a child, who would be wondering where I was. Even if I tried, I would eventually be discovered.

I had been shielding my bond and Force presence, and I was taken completely by surprise when the door to the apartment opened.

And there stood Obi-Wan, looking even more stupefied than me.

"Anakin? Force, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

I stood up, my mouth hanging open as I searched for a reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to draw the attention off of me.

"Don't even try to change the subject Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped.

I stood up, wondering whether to be honest with Obi-Wan or not.

"I came to see if Padme was okay… Palpatine was her friend and I thought he might try to get at her," I said.

Obi-Wan didn't believe me, it was obvious in the way he looked at me, but he seemed to think that he would prefer to accept that explanation.

"Well, I'm following much the same idea. I came to see if Padme knew where the Palpatine's family is," Obi-Wan said, "Do you want to help? Since you're not taking advantage of that vacation."

I could sense his disappointment in me, but since he asked me to help, I realized he couldn't be too mad.

"Sure, Padme is not here right now, but she'll be back eventually," I said.

"We could access the Naboo security files right?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yes, we could do it, but I was unsure about doing that. I wondered for a moment why Obi-Wan hadn't just gone through the Jedi Archives, rather than trying to hack through a senator's computer.

And so I asked him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I looked at Anakin in surprise when he asked me about checking the Jedi Archives.

"Anakin, I'm not foolish, I did try those files, but of course he had his family records removed. Many Senators and past Chancellors have those records removed so their families won't be prosecuted if they make someone angry."

Anakin got that _oh-I-feel-stupid_ look on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, can we get into the Naboo security computer or not?" I asked.

"Sure," Anakin said, sounding uncertain.

We went over to the console and I tried to figure out the codes to get into the files we wanted to access.

"What if Palpatine changed these too?" Anakin asked.

"Then we'll ask Padme about it, she'll be sure to remember something," I replied.

Anakin grimaced and turned his attention back to the computer.

"Anakin, why do I get the feeling that you really don't want to do this?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Master, asking Padme for that information is one thing, but stealing it?" Anakin challenged. "That's not the Jedi way."

"Anakin, we need that information," I said, "like you said, who knows how long Padme will be and the Jedi need that information."

"Why?" He asked. "Palpatine will be found soon enough."

"Anakin he's ordered the deaths of twenty-seven Jedi – at the hands of their own Clone commanders." I told him.

It took a moment for Anakin to register what I just said.

"And… Ahsoka?" He asked, looking a little stunned.

I realized suddenly that Ahsoka had been left on the outer-rim when Anakin and I had been called back. Knighted only two weeks prior, she was on a mission alone on a far-away planet. I had not heard from her.

I didn't know what had happened. She was among the Jedi that had not been accounted for.

"I don't know Anakin, I don't know." I said honestly.

This seemed to motivate Anakin. Within moments, he was into the files and scanning through Palpatine's records. Family, education, and his employment records were skimmed and the bits of information deemed to be important were systematically downloaded onto a chip I had brought with me.

We were reading so intently, that I did not pay much attention when the Force warned me that someone was coming.

"What are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. I sighed and turned along with Anakin to face the glaring senator.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme asked.

"Nothing Padme, I came to see if you were all right and Obi-Wan came looking for some information about Palpatine," Anakin answered.

I sensed Padme was confused by something Anakin said.

I had caught him in a lie, and I had been caught in the act of stealing.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

Obi-Wan told me he was going to see Padme and I had asked to stay behind. My hostile relationship with the senator would not make her very cooperative, and I promised to behave myself.

I was sitting on the couch, practicing with the stone again and working on my hand exercises when the door chimed.

I was surprised when Yoda had come to see me, but I sensed no hostility from him. Not that I would have expected any.

"Master Yoda," I said, bowing.

"Count Dooku," He said, greeting me with a small smile.

Since he had come to visit me, I waited respectfully for him to start the conversation. I remained standing, respectfully offering a seat with an outstretched hand.

Yoda walked slowly over to one of the armchairs, leaning on his cane and grunting.

"It's good of you to visit," I said.

"Yet, know not my purpose do you," Yoda said with a look that told me I had spoken too soon.

"Master Yoda, I can only ask for forgiveness. I know many will be unwilling, and I will accept whatever punishments are given to me," I said quickly, allowing him to probe my mind to validate my statement.

"Believe you I do," Yoda said, "But why I am here, that is not." Yoda took a seat, but I remained standing. It was only respectful to stand in the presence of a master until asked to do otherwise. "Sit, you may. Not in the council room are we," Yoda reminded me.

I wondered if he sensed how desperate I was to please him. How much I wanted to be told I had done the right thing for the first time in years. I had not sensed true and meaningful approval from anyone in a long time besides the small bits of praise from Obi-Wan.

"One right does not correct many wrongs," Yoda said, reading my mind as usual.

"No Master Yoda, it does no,m" I agreed, "but isn't it a start?"

Master Yoda smiled at me, and then pointed at me with his middle finger, "determined you are, to undo your mistakes?"

"I know I can't undo them Master Yoda. I know I can't replace the many who have died because of me. I know I can't rebuild all the homes and set all the lives back to the way they were before the war. I know I can't expect forgiveness or mercy," I acknowledged, admitting the hopelessness I felt.

"Yet try you do?" Yoda queried.

"What would you have me do?" I asked, a bit of frustration creeping into my voice, "would you prefer that I had been killed in that battle or even before? Would you prefer that I had never even been brought to the temple? There's nothing I can do to change that, I'm doing everything I know how to do."

"Never wished you dead, have I. Never wished you had not been trained, have I," The old Jedi Master assured me.

I looked at him, my next words dropping like stones. "Then why do I?"

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

Padme paused, digesting what I had said, and I realized Obi-Wan knew I was lying. He had caught the perplexed look on her face and was now looking at me. I swallowed, deciding to handle the easier problem first.

"Padme, we weren't trying to intrude. We just need some information on Palpatine," I said, trying to plead with her with my eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You weren't here, we didn't know how long you would be gone and the Jedi need that information," Obi-Wan contributed.

"Why? What could be so important about Palpatine that your Jedi Archives don't show?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan and I exchanged a glance. He warned me with his eyes to let him do the talking.

"He has family on Naboo and-"

"Alright, hold it right there, if your thinking about threatening his family to lead him into a trap I won't let you," Padme said fiercely.

"No, of course not Senator Amidala, the Jedi do not use such methods," Obi-Wan quickly comforted.

"Even if they did, Palpa - Darth Sidious would not care enough to give himself up to save them," I pointed out.

Padme scowled, but looked to believe us. "Then what are you doing?"

"We think Palpatine may have gone to them to hide and we intend to go look," Obi-Wan said.

Padme sighed, "You're still talking about bothering his family with this matter. I have gone to great lengths to shield them, his father died a couple years ago and his mother would be heartbroken along with his two sisters."

"Shielding them from the truth could give Palpatine the perfect chance to sneak his way in and get their help!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Do you realize what could happen if we don't catch him? He's already killed many Jedi, surely the price of three broken hearts is worth saving more lives."

Padme sighed, "What makes you think he'll try anything again? He's been found out and he doesn't have an apprentice since you captured Dooku."

"Dooku surrendered," Obi-Wan defended through clenched teeth.

"General Grievous is still out there," I pointed out, going over to stand in front of Padme, "you must let the Jedi take care of him."

"You mean kill him," Padme said.

"The life of one man for the life of thousands – millions maybe – if he starts this war again," I pointed out.

"I would have expected better from you Anakin, I thought he was your friend," Padme said, "and I thought you were going to tell Obi-Wan what's been going on."

I sighed. Time to take care of problem number two.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

Padme was glaring at Anakin, but I saw the look in her eyes.

"Does anyone want to enlighten me?" I asked.

"Master, I-" Anakin paused and then began again. "I am married. And soon to be a father," He added with a smile.

I stared at him and then looked from him to Padme and back and forth again.

It was a very good thing there was a chair behind me, because I had to sit down.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme took a step forward, sounding concerned.

"How long?" I asked, my voice quavering.

"Since I took her back to Naboo after the Battle of Geonosis," Anakin admitted.

"You've been married three years?" I asked. That seemed so short when I said it. Those three years had been hell – battle after battle wearing on me. It seemed like a century since the Battle on Geonosis.

"Master, I apologize. I understand I can't live a double life any longer. I want to go with Padme. I want to raise my child."

Wasted! All the time and effort I had put in to training him was about to be wasted! The Chosen One was leaving us to go raise a family, and though I could envy him the peaceful life he was heading into, he was still abandoning us. As bad as Dooku's betrayal was, this was ten times worse. I thought I could rely on him. Many thought they could.

"Master, will you see to Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"No Anakin, you can see to her herself," I snapped, "you're not released yet. First you are going with me to find Ahsoka, then you are going to help me find Darth Sidious, then you can leave the order."

Anakin looked at me with surprise.

"But, Master-"

_"Anakin!_" I said, all my frustration pouring into his name. "Stop it, stop making excuses. You signed up for this, now here's the price to leave."

"How did _I_ sign up for this? I was a ten year-old boy whose head was filled with dreams by a Jedi Master-" Anakin realized too late that he had crossed the line. I looked up at him, seething with rage I fought to keep under control.

"Anakin, if you do not go with me, I will tell the Council everything. If you go, I will let you leave of your own free will." I said, my threat hanging in the air like a toxic gas between us.

Padme, silently watching the exchange with a startled expression, gently clasped her husband's arm. "Anakin, you should go. I'll be fine in the meantime. After all, Ahsoka was your Padawan."

Anakin sighed, but since Padme was on my side, I realized I had the upper hand. I couldn't hide my smile when he agreed to come, though I quickly hide it when I saw his eyes.

He was angry. We both were highly strained, emotional, and now we were heading off on a mission together.

Lovely.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

I was waiting for Yoda's answer when I felt Obi-Wan become extremely upset. He quickly shielded himself, but I saw Master Yoda narrow his eyes. So the Jedi Master had felt it too. Something must be very wrong.

Yoda sighed after a moment, I assumed he must have been unable to understand what had caused Obi-Wan's emotional state to flare to life.

He coughed, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Know why, I do not, but fix it you can," Yoda said.

He was wise, and I admired him greatly. He was right, only I could fix this problem, and I realized I had to start somewhere.

I felt Obi-Wan beginning to lower his shields and I noticed he had got his emotions under control, but what had brought them to life was still puzzling me.

"What plans have you?" Yoda asked me.

"I haven't made any long-term plans yet, after all I am going to be tried by the Senate soon," I replied, "I don't see the purpose in planning anything until afterwards."

"Worried about the trial, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master, I am worried. I fear they will be hasty to judge and not willing to forgive me. Not that I blame them. My only comfort is that I am old and if they decide to imprison me then I won't have to endure it long," I said. I looked out of the window at the sky. It was becoming afternoon now, and I watched as the traffic chaotically flowed in different directions.

"Come here to test you, I did not," Yoda said.

I looked at him. "What would anyone test me for? Pureness of heart? Loyalty? Morality? I have none of these."

"So certain of that do not be," Yoda said, "twisted by the dark side you were, but found your way out you have."

"Like you said, one right does not correct all of my wrongs," I retorted.

"But a start it is," Yoda said, quoting me.

"Would you… would you speak to the Senate on my behalf?" I inquired, wondering if it was a foolish request.

"Meditate on this, I will," Yoda agreed.

It was better than a no. Yoda stood up and I got to my feet as well.

"Strong you have become, Dooku," Yoda said, reminding me of Geonosis. "But belong to you that strength does not. Great rewards there are, in humility."

Yoda's words set me thinking. I sat there, staring out at the skyline (or the parts of it I could see around the buildings). I realized then what he was driving at. He was too wise to tell me the answer; he would let me discover it on my own.

I went to send a message to my homeworld of Serenno.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

I gathered my belongings while Obi-Wan waited in the same chair he had collapsed in after I had broken the news to him. Padme had swatted me on the arm when we reached the bedroom, telling me I had been too candid with my former master, who was taking the news harder than I had expected.

For him to tell the council was, in my mind, the worst-case scenario. Never had I expected him to demand that I help him on this mission. I didn't mind helping Ahsoka so much. I did want to see if she was in any danger, but going after Palpatine? I didn't know if I had enough resolve to do what needed done.

However, I also knew that there was no way Obi-Wan was planning on having us take on Palpatine alone. I could help, let someone else kill him, and get on with my life.

I had never known Obi-Wan to be so insistent or threaten me in his life. I could hardly believe I had caused such a reaction out of him.

But then again, it was better that he heard it from me now than discover it later by accident.

Not that he seemed to consider that alternative.

I took my time packing, though Padme chided me about keeping Obi-Wan waiting. The Jedi Master just sat in the chair, his chin resting on his hand, his thumb and pointer finger stroking his beard. He was shielding our bond, so I could feel nothing.

I finally realized I couldn't delay things any longer. I announced that I was ready and Padme came to kiss me goodbye. I bent down to kiss her lips, but she ducked and kissed my cheeks.

"Don't be too long," She said, smiling.

I sighed, wishing parting wasn't so hard. I would trade almost anything not to have to go through these goodbyes any more.

I kept reminding myself that this was the last time.

Obi-Wan and I headed for the lift. I waved to Padme who smiled and then the door closed.

Obi-Wan started to laugh.

At first, I seriously wondered if he was well, or if I had caused him to completely loose it. I looked at him, about ready to send him a very strong Force-suggestion to calm down or stop the lift until I figured out what was wrong, but he waved his hand to tell me my concern was unwarranted.

"I didn't realize…" He paused to take a breath because of how hard he was laughing. "That when we going to help guard Senator Amidala that I had to actually _tell_ you not to get romantically involved with her. That's why you were so nervous right?" He asked, the biggest grin I had seen on his face in a long time appearing.

"I did like her then, I admit it," I said, turning back to the doorway to try to ignore my hysterical companion.

"Here, I thought you were just worried about her. I never suspected…" Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "And you used her as bait?" He asked, his laughter getting louder.

I slowed down the lift, giving Obi-Wan some time to compose himself.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I was grateful to Anakin for giving me time to calm myself. It was embarrassing enough that I had lost my fragile control, but I couldn't help recalling memories. Anakin's behavior in the lift, his desperation to find the killer, his whole attitude towards Padme had been wrong, and I had been to blind to just how deep Anakin's affections had run.

I had been a fool. It was my fault this was happening I was too proud of my apprentice and too sure of his training to think he would be so foolish.

I had told him he made a commitment to the order. A pity I didn't think to realize that he knew Padme long before he had finally been taken as my Padawan.

When the lift finally landed, I walked out ahead of Anakin, my strides long and angry. He followed, seeming as timid as he had when he had been my new apprentice and he had accidently broken my lightsaber because he was fiddling with it.

When I had told that story to Dooku, I had laughed, now it just made me cringe.

_'Don't let your anger get the better of you,'_ I told myself, '_He's always been difficult.'_

We caught a transport heading towards the temple and walked the remaining distance. We entered the temple and made for the lift that would take us to the High Jedi Council.

"Are they in session?" Anakin asked.

"I was supposed to be here five minutes ago," I replied. He mumbled an apology that sounded genuine, but I knew my incident in the lift was as much responsible as his dallying. I told him it was no big deal.

We went up the lift in silence, though I was busy trying to hide all of my emotions away. I knew a few of them had probably sense my emotional outburst, but I schooled my expression nonetheless. We came into the council room together, interrupting whatever the masters had been saying. I did not take my regular seat, but bowed. I saw Anakin follow suit out of the corner of my eye.

"Masters, I have discovered the location of Palpatine's relatives on Naboo. I found Anakin had been exploring the same idea and we teamed up." I said, rushing to explain his presence since the masters were all giving him confused looks. "We would like permission to go see to our men in the outer rim, and then go undercover on Naboo, to discover if Darth Sidious is there." I said.

The council heaved a collective sigh. '_I'm becoming more like Qui-Gon every day,'_ I realized with a start.

"Obi-Wan, you have agreed to look after Count Dooku." Mace reminded me.

"Surely there is someone else who can look after him?" I asked, scanning the room.

"Why so eager to take on this assignment, are you?" Yoda asked. I knew what he was driving at. The council thought I was so sure of Anakin being the Chosen One that I was going to try to set up his victory.

After all, Anakin would have no qualms with walking away and throwing away his training. I, however, wanted to see he actually used some of those skills I had honed get put to use before he abandoned us all.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

"Masters, Anakin and I have been to Naboo before, we know the culture and many of the officials there. We can contact you immediately if we sense anything, and then wait for more Jedi before attempting to capture him." Obi-Wan said.

I saw Mace scowl and Yoda let out a deep breath.

"Agree I do, but need many Jedi nearby to assist you we will," Yoda said, "difficult it will be, to hide our movements."

"And what about the Count?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Look after him I will," Yoda announced.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing to Yoda to show his gratitude. I couldn't help but notice that Obi-Wan and Dooku had become very close.

"When will you leave?" Mace asked.

"This evening. We will need at least a day to reach our men on the outer rim," Obi-Wan said.

"Aren't your men some of the ones who haven't checked in?" Master Tinn asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka Tano is with them isn't she?" Mace looked at me to judge my reaction.

"She is under the will of the Force. I will accept what has happened when we find out," I said, sounding like a Jedi more than I ever have.

Obi-Wan looked at me in shock. Shock he quickly hid, though I was certain the council noticed.

"May the Force be with you," Mace said, dismissing us.

Again in the lift, Obi-Wan started laughing, but this time it sounded more controlled.

"She is under the will of the Force," He mocked me, "I just went from a reckless, undisciplined Jedi to the model Master."

"Cut it out," I said.

"Really Anakin, don't think you fool me for an instant. I'm not as blind as I used to be," Obi-Wan growled.

"Maybe I meant what I said?" I retorted. "I would be glad if Ahsoka is alive, but if she's not, at least she won't have to handle me leaving the temple."

"That's arrogant Anakin, even for you. She's a knight now, she might be able to cope rather well with you leaving," Obi-Wan said, his laughter ceasing. I knew it had been arrogant, but I hadn't meant it to. I didn't want to face a goodbye. I was scared to. This life was the only one I ever knew apart from slavery.

"If Qui-Gon had survived the Battle of Naboo and you were knighted, would you miss him if he left?"

"At least he would be happy," Obi-Wan said, though I realized I'd stirred up bad feelings again.

I was getting rather good at that. Actually, I seemed to have a knack for it. I was always hurting Obi-Wan's feelings, though I usually didn't mean to and the times I did mean to I always tried to make it right.

"Anakin, you will never learn," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Learn what Master?" I questioned, looking over at him.

He didn't answer me however. "And neither will I," He added.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

I was so tired of practicing. I was reading when Obi-Wan came into the apartment, his former apprentice not far behind.

"Dooku I have to go away for awhile. Yoda's agreed to keep an eye on you while I'm gone," He called as he passed me while heading for his room.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "You're going after Darth Sidious?" I asked, the name leaving a vile taste in my mouth. I wondered if he would even answer the question, since I was being treated with such suspicion by the Jedi.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin stood by the door, waiting. "How are your hands?" He inquired, sounding as though he was in a dream. He looked tired, like he had not been sleeping well.

"I'm beginning to get used to them. It's still difficult," I replied.

"It'll get easier," He promised, picking up the stone I had left lying on the table and tossed it into the air, catching it deftly. I noticed the glove on his mechanical hand and made a note to myself to get two for my own hands. A glove was far more natural then the cold metal at the ends of my wrists.

When Obi-Wan came out again he had a light pack – it was no more than an extra change of cloths and maybe a tool or two he suspected he'd need – slung over his shoulder. He smiled and nodded a goodbye and I wondered how he could be so cheerful. He was about to face a Sith Lord, and he or Anakin might not return alive. They were both great Jedi, and it stood to reason that they would be sent on any difficult assignments that were left to clear up as the war ended. I silently breathed a prayer for their safety.

"May the Force be with you both." I stated the customary Jedi farewell, nodding respectfully.

"And with you," Obi-Wan gave the ordinary reply.

"You sure that's the light side of the Force you're talking about?" Anakin asked with a lopsided grin. I could tell he was only teasing, but as usual his barbs hurt.

"Yes, I hope for your safe return," I snapped before I thought about it.

Obi-Wan had fixed Anakin with a look and I noticed he looked a little remorseful over his poor choice of words.

"Well good luck to you to," He said, disappearing out the door.

"I wish you luck, Master Kenobi, and patience," I called to the Jedi Master who was turning to follow his apprentice.

"Thanks, I'll need both," He replied. The door moved back into place after they had left and I sat there wondering about many things. I finally decided it did me no good to wonder about things that were beyond my power to control or influence, and returned to my book.

But deep in my heart, I knew something was wrong, and I wished I could help Obi-Wan with whatever burden was wearing him down. Good Jedi or no, he was still a human being with feelings.

Feelings that I could sense were barely contained behind heavy shields.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I followed Anakin out of the Jedi Temple and into the city. We headed for one of the transport stations, but he preferred to walk.

I didn't raise a fuss about it, though I was beginning to get another headache. I had had a number of them since the fight with Darth Sidious, and part of my wondered if it was a result of the Force Lightning.

But another idea, one far more likely, had come to me last night. It was probably a result of the memories forced on me by Dooku. Granted, I didn't need them all, but I had barely had time to sort through them so I could forget them.

Jedi minds, or the minds of anyone who is Force sensitive, are far more organized than most. We can still forget things or have dull moments, but when one is communicating with another, or sharing thoughts or memories telepathically, it is a great strain. The memories Dooku sent me were mostly very painful and I had trouble going through them without feeling overwhelming amounts of hurt and pity.

These memories had to be dealt with, and I hoped that at some point in our travels I would have time to not only look at them further, but also to deal with my own barely controlled emotions.

And at the moment the strain of everything was making walking agonizing. My head ached, my body responded to that by instinctively trying to induce a healing trance, which made me tired. I was already exhausted and sore from the fight, now my head wouldn't stop throbbing.

But I followed Anakin anyway, hardly alert at all to my surroundings, but I refused to acknowledge my weakness.

When we finally reached the transport station we had to scan the many boards for the transport heading the furthest in the right direction. The problem was my head ached so terrible that I had trouble following the screens, which scrolled ever-downwards to display a never-ending list.

Fortunately, Anakin spotted the best option and we headed towards the ticket counter to pay. We were directed towards a waiting area and I was beginning to get my hopes up that I might get to sit down, but as we reached it they began to board. We headed towards the transport and moved down the rows of compartments until we found an empty one. On the second deck of the ship was the dining hall, and in the front was the control room. A compartment consisted of two benches that could flip around to a thinly padded bed. There were two more beds that could be pulled out from above the benches to create four beds total.

Our bags were stored in the compartments behind the benches and I flipped around my bench.

I had to lie down; I was exhausted to an almost unbelievable (and alarming) degree.

Anakin, to my surprise, said nothing as I lied down and drifted into a trance.

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

This mission wasn't going _well._ Which was a gross understatement as far as my companion was concerned. He was walking a few paces behind me in the dense jungle undergrowth, his gun at the ready in his hands.

My saber was clipped at my side and I was relaxed. Though I could sense we were being followed I didn't really care at the moment. My number one concern was finding a stream or some supply of water. I didn't know where we were, but I knew we were generally heading deeper into the jungle. I didn't know how much longer we could go on with our injuries. It was hard enough to breathe in the humid air and my bruised (possibly broken) ribs weren't helping matters at all.

After tending to our injuries I'd worry about the pursuit. They would be slowed down anyway, traveling in a group with large tanks. They would probably be forced to split their force and have only a small task squad come after us, but within the depths of the jungle there was enough chance of us losing them.

Hopefully.

I heard my comlink go off and checked it, looking at the message I had received from the Temple. I groaned. It warned of the clones turning on me. I was furious at the time it had taken for me to get the message. If I had known about this sooner my mission wouldn't have been such a terrible failure.

Suddenly, I missed Coruscant. I missed the confines of my role as a Padawan and having Anakin at my side. At least then when the mission went bad I had another Jedi to talk to and get advice from. Now it was just Rex and I. While he was a good friend, he was a soldier, and I was supposed to be his commanding officer. However, since he just saved my life and was pretty badly injured doing it I supposed I ought to treat him as an equal, but I wasn't sure. We were partners now, in any case. And I was as open to suggestions from him as I would be from my old master.

I eventually located water, and ordered Rex in first. The gash on his arm and his ankle were the worst of his injuries. I rinsed the cut as gently as I could, but he still protested.

"You whine like a youngling," I said with a smirk.

"You are not a good doctor," Rex fired back. His mouth was turned up in a smile though.

"Give me your leg," I ordered, reaching for it.

I forced Rex to take a seat and I looked at the ankle. It wasn't broken, but I used one of the braces from the emergency med-kit I had with me. It would lend him support for the time ahead.

Then, suddenly, I was alert. The Force was screaming at me to move and I told Rex we had to go.

"What about your injuries?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, this is what I'm trained for," I urged him to hurry up and get ready.

He left the armor behind. While it helped to protect him, it was slowing him down too. Instead he kept his belt and utility pack as well as his gun. The rest of the discarded armor we tossed to the other side of the stream and hoped this would throw off our pursuers.

We were to be disappointed.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

I found myself alone with my thoughts. I was up most of the 'night' (though it is always dark in space, the chronometers are set to dim the interior lights for a standard eight hours) tossing and turning in the bunk I had picked.

I laid with one arm under my head with one foot hanging off the bed kicking rhythmically to a song playing in my head. Something upbeat that I heard before, but cannot name.

Then I rolled over onto my stomach and cuddled my pillow under my head. My one leg rested at an angle on the wall while the other was on the bed. After awhile I grew bored with this and rolled back over, attempting a more decent pose on my back with one arm resting on my forehead while the other was resting on my middle. I let out a sigh and rolled over, laying on my stomach again and resting with my hands above my head, knocking my pillow aside.

I sat up, groggy and yet still unable to sleep properly, and rested my head on my knees, my hands at my side. I probably looked rather foolish, but it was actually comfortable for a bit.

Except for the fact that I had to duck a good deal under the top bunk. I leaned forward and let my head and arms dangle off the end of the bed. My legs bounced on the bed behind me as I lay there sighing.

I glanced at the clock; glad the night was almost done. I could get up and do something, but I didn't want to vacate the nice dark room and the soft bed. I wanted to be lazy. The life afforded me by living with Padme would have plenty of time for laziness – with little excitement or adventures. Running the family would be the biggest priority, leaving little time for saving the galaxy.

I used my arms to push myself up until I had my weight distributed on my two hands and knees. Then I let my arms go limp and my head fell to the bed so I was resting on my cheek with my butt in the air.

Eventually I grew bored with that too and I flopped onto my back and ended up with my right half hanging off the bed. I was so tired. It was beginning to get harder to keep my eyes open, and I eventually did drift off.

The short alarm buzzed what seemed like moments later, stirring me out of sleep and moving me to get up.

Obi-Wan hopped up and began to clean himself up, changing into a new tunic and running a comb through his hair. He looked well-rested and up to the challenges ahead.

I got up to follow him and we approached the cockpit, Obi-Wan going in before me. He stopped behind the two chairs and tucked his right hand under his left arm and his left hand stroking his beard while he gazed out of the window.

I came alongside him and after glancing in his direction I looked out of the glass and sighed as I saw the planet with its dense jungle before us.

I didn't know if it was a lack of sleep or the daunting project before us, but I was suddenly very tired.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I felt Anakin slump. He was suddenly very fatigued. I wasn't sure if it was his restless night or if he was discouraged by the tremendous task in front of hint. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be supportive, but knowing that things between us would never be the same. Suddenly, It was all so muddled. Somehow my future had always had Anakin in it. If either of us were going to die, it would be alone. We were both too stubborn to let one another go. And somehow, I expected to die first, as my mentor did. And I didn't want to lose a Padawan.

It suddenly struck me how silly that expectation had been. My mentor had lost a Padawan to the dark side, and Dooku had lost his former Padawan. Why should I not have to go through my own grief? Did I really think that I had suffered all I would ever suffer when Qui-Gon had died? Could I really expect it to be over then?

I should've known better.

And now Anakin himself might have lost his own Padawan. Though I thought Ahsoka was too strong and willful to die easily, I knew it was entirely possible if the clones she had grown so close to turned on her.

Each of their deaths she took hard. She had Rex with her, whose betrayal would be hard to bear. I don't know if she could really kill them, even in defense, which was why I could truly feel for the Jedi being turned on, even if I hadn't been through that. Cody had been off duty, and I hadn't seen him since the order.

Though most of the clones based in the capital and the other core worlds had sworn their allegiance to the Republic, a few had gone rogue, splitting another brotherhood.

I sighed, now exhausted from my own wild thoughts and memories. I quickly turned my attention back to the present. "I have the coordinates she was at a week ago at the time of her last contact," I told him, passing him the message.

Anakin hit the 'play' button and the holo, full of static, but understandable, began to run. "Masters, I am beginning to make some progress. The natives aren't willing to help, so we've begun to navigate the jungles on our own. The separatists are using scare tactics to try to keep them from aiding us, but it isn't entirely successful, as we've found several stashes of good food and other supplies along the way. We have lost two soldiers to jungle incidents, and I'll send my full report along. I'll make contact again when we reach the large underground hideout. I just hope we beat the separatists, who are looking for it too."

Ahsoka bowed and the holo clicked off. Anakin's blue eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. He knew as well as I that Ahsoka had been sent to locate the majority of the population that was trying to hold out against the separatists. She was to aide them and regain control of the planet for the Republic.

Now, in the middle of her mission, her misguided clones had attacked her. She could be anywhere within a hundred kilometers of those coordinates.

But nonetheless as we landed the ship to start searching, we tried to stay hopeful.

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

The pre-dawn air was chilly and misty. The heat of the jungle had cooled off and it was now a fight to stay warm. Rex and I kept moving to continue to outrun the clones and I was trying to lay some false trails for them. He was tired too, and the lines of worry on his face were deep. I knew this must be terrible. He had thrown in his lot with me, his commanding officer, going against his brothers and against higher authority. Even if we lived, what would we do? Where would we go? We had few options.

I tried to remain hopeful and composed, but I was so tired and sore by now that my mind was being very obedient. I had been bleeding for about fifteen minutes now and I was cold, weak, and tired.

I was on the ground before I had registered that I was falling. Rex was at my side in an instant. "Commander we should stop," He suggested, "I think they are pretty well back."

"An hour at the most," I replied. It was likely that they were even closer, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Commander you're injured. You need tended to," He pressed. He would never cross the line to order me around, but he would push when he felt I was overdoing it.

"I can manage," I replied. Even with the Force though, I knew it would only be another half-hour before I would begin to lose much of my ability to navigate, run, and fight.

"Commander I – "

Out of nowhere a bullet came flying at us. I was still on the ground, but Rex took the shot in his shoulder.

"Run!" He hissed at me, preparing his gun to stand and fight them off.

"No, I'm not leaving you," I replied, a tad snippy as I was in a good deal of pain. I rose and offered him a hand.

He looked at me, his eyes narrowed in a glare as we paused, locked in a battle of wits.

When the next shot when whizzing by my head I got a bit firmer.

"Come on!" I growled at him.

He was forced to accept my order and he rose without aide. Firing a few shots to give us cover, we ran the best we could. We started to duck behind trees, and finally I was tired of playing prey and predator with the men I used to call friends and comrades. I found the energy to get an extra burst of speed and got a little distance between us. I set up the tripwire with Rex's help. We crouched down in the foliage, watching them. Most ran right into it. The clones slightly behind the leaders were brought down in the pile of their comrades. As they struggled to rise I motioned for Rex to simply stay put. The clones, clueless of our presence, began to run on, assuming we had too. In moments, we were alone, behind the clones that would be confused for some time.

It was the smartest thing I'd come up with in days, but I had no time to take pride in my handiwork. Instead Rex and I were busy heading southward, being careful to leave as few signs as we could. After a bit I permitted him to pause to quickly apply a bandage and we each got an hour sleep, but as the sun began to rise I felt a chill go down my spine. There were shouts, and they were getting closer. Some of the main force was coming behind the scouts sent out to capture us.

And they were somehow on our trail. Likely it was my trail of blood.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

We had landed sometime in early morning and I was hunting the jungle for signs. So far we had found the main trail taken by what seemed to be the bulk of their force. It wasn't too old, but I was impatient. Scaling one of the larger trees, I scanned the jungle for signs.

Not far off shots were fired into the night. It gave me hope. If the clones were firing on someone, it might be Ahsoka.

Leading Obi-Wan at a pace I didn't know I was capable of considering how tired I was, we made quick time to the place I had seen the shots.

The clones were nearby, in a large group. We made our way to the edge of the cluster and watched them in secret. There was little activity, and I strained to hear any conversation. If Ahsoka was alive, where was she?

"Yeah, I guess Dree sent out a fresh squad for the Jedi and the traitor," One clone was saying.

Dree was Rex's second-in-command. I shuddered. Had Rex been killed? I never had thought of that. I wondered briefly what had happened.

Obi-Wan and I exchanged a loaded glance, and we turned our focus back to the clones.

"I guess they are headed south."

"I would love to know what is going on. We've had no word since Order 66."

"Right, I wish they would tell us if the war has shifted," Another said.

I smirked. Oh it had all right.

Obi-Wan took out a small device and I realized it was another recorded message. He tossed it towards the center of camp; using the Force to make sure the Clones couldn't judge which direction it had come from.

Rather than staying around, I hurried south. Obi-Wan followed and I knew he was as worried as I was about Ahsoka. We were all good friends.

When a scream shattered the air, our hurried steps turned into a mad dash towards the sound. Only one being I knew would make a scream like that here. I was excited to think she might be alive, and terrified to think she might be being killed as we ran as fast as we could.

When we reached the clearing, there was a lot to take in. Rex was shielding Ahsoka, who looked badly beaten. Fifteen clones had set upon them. One was holding a blaster to Rex's chest and it took nothing for me to yank it away with the Force. The weapon still fired, but I dodged the bullet and flew at the clone, tackling him to the ground.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, surprised. I also realized she was trying to warn me of another clone raising a weapon.

Obi-Wan already had used the Force to knock them back.

"Listen all of you, the war is over. The separatists hacked our system and sent out that order. Drop your weapons and listen to us," He ordered, calm and composed on the outside though I knew he was a torrent of emotions within.

"It was a mistake," I added, trying to show I wasn't going to attack them by getting off the one I had tackled. "Please, we're allies."

No one seemed to want to continue the fight, so we paused and waited for an answer.

Which is when Ahsoka collapsed and I felt her heart slowing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

Anakin let out a deep guttural scream that shook me down to my core. I knew then the depth of his love and devotion to Ahsoka. She was like a daughter to him, and I could feel her life beginning to wane. I had hoped we were not too late.

Anakin was kneeling out her side, using a med-kit one of the clones handed him to do what he could for her.

He was shaking too badly though, and I took it. "Let me," I ordered, "You just relax."

I quickly tried to stabilize her and even used the Force to whatever extent I could to assist me. Anakin helped too, but he stretched himself to his limits until I finally threatened to knock him unconscious.

"You'll do her no good killing yourself," I growled, adjusting the last of the bandages.

"Will she live?" Anakin asked, his voice panicky.

"I think so Anakin, she's getting stronger, just needs to rest," I told him.

He was not patient. I had never in my life known him to be patient. In fact, I had sometimes grown short with him for being impatient about the things he wanted, but procrastinating on the things he didn't care about.

Now of course I understood his frustration.

We got Ahsoka on a stretcher and gently took her to the ship Anakin and I had flown in on. Letting her rest, we gave orders to the clones.

"Rex, just take them back to Coruscant. The Jedi High Council will give you orders from there," I told him.

He looked displeased with leaving my side. "What about you sir?" He asked.

"This is Jedi business now Rex. Believe me, I would want to have you at my side, but the battle that lies in wait for us has to be handled by Jedi," I said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You did well."

Rex nodded and threw a salute. Still out of armor, he looked different. Peaceful evening. I wondered briefly what would become of the soldiers. They had been trained for war and war was over in our galaxy.

"What of Ahsoka?" Rex asked.

I smiled. She was a full Jedi now. As a Padawan I might've sent her home with the clones, but knowing her as I did I had decided to let her stay.

"She's making a swift recovery. She'll be able to help us," I said. I wondered if part of my purpose in keeping her along was so as not to be alone with Anakin. I knew her well though, and I knew her spirit. She would want to come along on what would be our last mission together.

"I'm glad she's alright sir," Rex said, throwing me a salute.

As they left and boarded the other ship, I turned to board mine and set off for Naboo. Anakin was in the back with Ahsoka where I expected him to be. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed the solitude of the quiet cockpit.

But alone with my thoughts I found that I was devoured by loneliness. This would soon by my life. I would soon be alone more often. My partner and former apprentice was leaving me, just as my mentor had.

I brushed away the tear, held up my head, and firmly decided that I would do my duty.

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

She woke a few hours later. The Force had made her recovery swift and she was almost back to normal. After a day of rest and good nourishment, she would be up to her usual self.

She stirred a little in her sleep and I gently ran a hand over her forehead. "Easy snips," I murmured.

"Master?" Ahsoka opened her eyes and her brow furrowed as she fought to claim memories. She didn't know why she was here and what had happened.

"Easy Ahsoka." My voice wasn't so soft anymore. It held a note of irritation.

"What happened?"

"You nearly got yourself killed," I said, sounding a bit grumpy. "Why didn't you tend to your wounds?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I had no time."

"You would've died if we hadn't interfered when we did," I said.

"It's not my fault the clones turned! Why? What happened?" Ahsoka demanded, sitting up.

I tried to push her back down, but Ahsoka brushed my arm away, making it very clear she wasn't going to be babied anymore. I did manage to get her to eat as I told her about the battle aboard the Invisible Hand, how Dooku had switched sides again, and how the Jedi were working to try to pull back the pieces.

Then I told her about the massive amounts of death and the destruction caused by Order 66. How Jedi were missing or killed all over the galaxy. Somehow in the chaos there was hope that things would come back together.

Then I heard something and turned around to see Obi-Wan standing there. I swallowed nervously.

"We'll be at Naboo tomorrow. You feeling up for this Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Absolutely!" Ahsoka said, her face bright with the idea of a challenge.

"Well then go on Anakin, finish your story." Obi-Wan coaxed.

I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "You are missing a bit of it." He reminded me.

It struck me just what he was referring to. The news of my departure once we reached Coruscant. I glared daggers at him, though as he pulled up a chair beside me he seemed not to notice. He was focused on Ahsoka.

I sighed as Ahsoka sent me a curious look. "Snips this will be my last mission as a Jedi." I said.

She gasped. "What? Master why?"

I was surprised she used my title again. She seemed greatly disturbed though. I knew my explanation would not make her feel much better. "I am married, Snips. I want to have a family. I can't stay now anyway." I said with a helpless shrug. "I wish I could live with a foot in both worlds, but it just isn't possible."

The betrayal Ahsoka felt shone clear in her eyes and she looked away from me. "Oh."

Obi-Wan moved to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll still be here Ahsoka. And Anakin will have to come visit." He said, even though we both knew it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised and I shouldn't be so hurt, but even as we settled into the rooms we had purchased for the evening on the second floor of a hotel I couldn't help my frustration showing. I moved with haste and made plenty of mistakes as I tried to help Obi-Wan with the meal. He was patient with me, mostly because he could understand it.

Anakin had chosen someone else over us. I knew I would never be his daughter, but somehow I had grown attached to him like he was my father. Now he was leaving to raise his own child. I wasn't good enough.

It was enough to make me angry with myself. Why wasn't I a better Padawan? I didn't have an answer and I couldn't really formulate one. Beyond the fact that I was hurt, I was doing much better. I had recovered swiftly under their care and was eager for the next day.

Obi-Wan laid out our plans over the meal we had prepared. Anakin had rested for a bit while we cooked, but he had joined us at the table as we ate.

"Now, Palpatine's family lives here," Obi-wan pointed to the place on the map, "and since that is our best lead, that is where we will go there tomorrow."

"What is the goal?" I asked. "Are we just going to kill him?"

"No Snips of course not – "

"We'll be getting help first - "

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, their contradicting answers hanging between them.

"Anakin, I am in charge of this mission," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly and with some amusement. "Palpatine is too dangerous to be kept alive. He is to be killed on sight, once more help arrives."

"This isn't what I signed up for!" Anakin hissed. "That's murder!"

"Its kill or be killed Anakin," Obi-Wan protested. "We just saved Ahsoka, do you really want to see her killed? Do you want your child to never know its father?" The Jedi Master played at his emotions, trying to sway him.

I agreed with Obi-Wan. It only made sense to me that we would kill him on sight if we could. It wouldn't be fair to anyone to prolong this. He needed to die. It needed to come to an end.

"Master, that's murder! He needs to stand trial!" Anakin slammed his fist on the table, making me jump out of my thoughts.

"Anakin would you listen to Obi-Wan?" I asked, giving him a look of disgust.

"Ahsoka you can't be serious," He fixed me with a look that expressed his disappointment in me.

I rose from the table. "I am serious, about doing my job and following orders. If you aren't prepared to do what it takes then maybe you should just leave," I growled at him.

Anakin gave me a look of surprise and Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose, but I didn't stay to listen to his answer. I ran to my room and fell onto the bed with an angry scream. The pillows and blankets muffled it, but it was still loud. I was almost certain they had heard. I lay pouring out my frustration in the form of pounding fists and angry sobs.

And after it had taken the abuse, the bed was still there holding me as I drifted off into a restful sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

I was up pacing well into the night. What Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were about to do felt wrong – and not because they might be killed. Palpatine was my friend, and a mentor to me when I was at odds when Obi-Wan in the past. How could I turn my back on him? Why was he doing this?

A part of me was certain he had a good reason. If Dooku could be forgiven, why couldn't Palpatine?

I just couldn't believe that this was all true. Maybe there was something we were missing. Palpatine was someone's son, someone's brother. He was my friend. How could I just betray him without trying to hear his side?

I was out into the night before I fully had grasped what I was doing. I was actually going to see him, without Ahsoka or Obi-Wan to muddle things with the Jedi Code. After all, I wasn't going to be a Jedi very much longer. Why should I obey them now when I would be kicked out the moment I arrived?

But then again, that is what I wanted, was it not? I had wanted the freedom to be with Padme and our unborn child. But I still remembered her vehement defense of his family and how she struggled with his betrayal too. Surely she would condone me trying to set things right without violence, that senator that had protested the war from the very start?

But I wasn't even too sure myself of what I was doing. As I approached the dark house I shuddered. A dark presence lingered here, making the air cool and tense. I noticed there were no other pedestrians nearby. They were all giving it a wide berth.

I headed up the steps to the door and reached for the handle. As my hand made contact, a flash of my nightmare hit me hard. I jerked back, hearing her scream echoing in my mind yet again. I took a shaky breath, regained my composer and gave the door a gentle push.

It was open, and I thought about just how crazy this plan was before I pushed on, unable to just walk away. Besides, I seemed to be expected. Maybe the good in Palpatine was calling out to me and I was his last hope before he would be hunted and killed by a group of so-called 'peacekeepers'.

Feeling rather self-righteous, I headed inside, into the front room strewn with papers and toppled furniture. There were two bodies in one corner, but I didn't waste my time. They were his two sisters, if I wasn't mistaken. They looked too young to be his mother.

"Anakin?" A raspy voice called from upstairs. I looked up and headed up the staircase without delay. I paused at the top, not sure which room I'd find him in, but feeling a sense of urgency.

"Anakin…" The voice seemed to be weak, and I pinpointed the source without hesitation. As I came to the doorway I saw a figure lying on the bed, another body on the floor beside it. Palpatine was sprawled out, looking weak and helpless, his face drawn and pale. I went over to him immediately.

* * *

_Ahsoka's POV_

* * *

I was always told not to go to bed angry. It was something Obi-Wan had told me whenever Anakin and I were at odds, but since Obi-Wan was equally as hurt as I was, I ignored his advice. I was angry. I was hurt.

Sure, Anakin and I weren't always on good terms, but he was always my Skyguy and I was always his Snips. It was a bond formed out of mutual respect and admiration. We could be equally stubborn, reckless, and sometimes plain senseless, but while that made us worst enemies, it also brought us closer as friends. We could understand one another even if we didn't like the choices the other one made all the time. Sure I thought he was overprotective and somewhat of a hypocrite, but I was a wild and impertinent Padawan. I would never want to train myself, but he had put up with me and even supported me when the rest of the world seemed against me. I suppose part of my anger was due to the fact I would lose his understanding and friendship, but I was a bit hurt in general about his secrets and abandonment.

In his eyes, I was supposed to be Obi-Wan's Padawan, meaning he could just as easily wash his hands of me as he would discard a defective droid. I know he probably hadn't meant to make me feel that way, but I was irritated he would be so blind to how hard this was on Obi-Wan and I. We weren't just losing another soldier, but a brother, and (painful as it was to admit it) the father I could never hope to have. Sure I had fantasized it sometimes as a Padawan. I had come to be proud of him. He was _my_ mentor. All the while though, he'd had Padme, and a family was on the way. I was nothing to him.

_'Sure Master Yoda, we were totally meant for each other,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I turned over and managed to fall asleep. Even if a few tears did slip out first.

When I woke the next morning, I was aware something was not right. I sat up with a start and looked around. While I felt something very dark looming in the Force, I didn't quite grasp why. There was nothing in my room to cause any alarm, but yet I felt scared.

Trying to shake it off, and assuming it was just the mission that lay ahead, I got up and went to the door.

I crossed the hall to where Anakin had slept and opened the door.

The bed was empty. Though at first I assumed he was out with Obi-Wan, I sped to the living room to check. I found him making breakfast, but Anakin wasn't in sight.

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me, looking alarmed at my own anxiety.

"Anakin, where is he?" I inquired, a bit frantic.

"He's not in his room?" Obi-Wan's voice was grave. We both knew where he would sneak off to, and we both didn't want to consider that possibility. We loved him, even if we felt betrayed.

"No," I answered, swallowing tears down as I forced myself to stay calm. Crying like a youngling would help nothing.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, leaving breakfast behind. I hurried to follow and we headed out, hoping we were not too late.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I was nervous as we headed out. I knew Anakin had gone to see Palpatine. No other explanation made any sense. He wouldn't just abandon us in the middle of a mission. He might be leaving afterword, but he was not the type to leave something half finished. I tried to sense his location with the Force, but it was futile.

Ahsoka was jittery and clearly upset. I didn't know what I could possibly say to comfort her. Anakin could be dead by now. And by Force if I couldn't even help Ahsoka how could I expect to talk to Padme if the worst happened? How could I face that death myself? The thoughts were literally making me queasy. It was a good thing I hadn't eaten.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said out of nowhere.

"For what?" I furrowed my brow.

"For not babying me and telling me everything's gonna be alright," Ahsoka answered.

I sighed. "I wish I could."

Ahsoka growled. "He knew what he was doing. He just doesn't care."

I was surprised by the reply. Ahsoka was truly hurt by Anakin's choice. I couldn't deny my own pain. I just would prefer to lose him to Padme than to death.

We reached the mansion and I shuddered. Evil permeated the air densely. It was like there was death itself in that house. We noticed the door open and we headed inside, staying back to back. We activated our lightsabers to illuminate the dark interior as we scanned the room for signs of life. Instead the sight of two bodies met us on our way towards the stairs.

We headed upstairs and I took the lead as we began to search the rooms, fearing each one might contain the body of my brother-in-arms. When we looked in the last room a bolt of lightning flashed.

"Lets try in the kitchen," I recommended. Ahsoka nodded and I led the way down the hall. We passed four doors; two on each side of the wall, until the wall gave way to a balcony that overlooked the living room. Four more rooms were to our right. We headed down the stairs, carefully scrutinizing our surroundings.

There was a hallway going under the balcony to the dining room, which was elaborate, but still in very poor condition. Plates were out and chairs were knocked over.

"Where can he be?" I murmured aloud. I wished I could find him, I wished I could shield Ahsoka from the horrors that lay ahead, but she had chosen to come, this apprentice of the Chosen One.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka called. Her voice was louder than I was used to, even with the storm going, and it made me start.

After a few moments of hopeful silence, I gave up. "He's not here," I concluded, "We have to – "

"Well, how nice of you to join us…" A dark voice rasped from behind us.


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: A big thank you to Shinen no Hikari, who pointed out several errors in the last chapter. I have gone back and edited the whole story (thus the long time between updates) so everything should be fixed now. I hope to have this finished before March. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed. _

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

_Anakin's POV_

* * *

They turned around like lightning when I spoke, but the guarding stances that they fell into quickly dissipated when they saw me. Ahsoka even smiled. "Anakin!"

Obi-Wan was slightly more suspicious. I suppose I couldn't blame him. He was my mentor and probably was all-too familiar with my stubbornness.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone low.

"Whatever do you mean?" I replied, trying to be nonchalant about it. They were gradually dropping their lightsabers, leaving themselves open to an attack. I thought it rather humorous that I was about to get a lecture about safety and yet they were showing little regard for their own.

"Anakin you might've been killed!" Obi-Wan said predictably. "Where is Darth Sidious?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"You don't know or don't want to tell?" Obi-Wan asked, his blue eyes looking at me fiercely.

"Master he's not all bad. There is still some good – "

"Anakin we discussed this! He's had millions killed during this war, divided the galaxy, and is a Sith Lord! Why are you defending him?"

I sighed and looked down as another flash of lightning briefly lit up the room. I even closed my eyes and took a moment to pause, something I rarely did in the midst of a debate. "Because I have to," I finally answered, my eyes snapping open.

I let out a battle cry as I activated my saber and brought it down towards Ahsoka. She stumbled back, but Obi-Wan had already brought his saber up to meet mine and stop it. "Anakin don't do this," Obi-Wan said softly, his tone pleading.

"You can't help me, only he can," I hissed, using the Force to push him back a little. Ahsoka came up and slashed at my legs, her expression unreadable. I blocked it and opened my mouth to invite her to join me, but Obi-Wan had recovered too quickly and was getting around behind me with a high flip. He was beginning to fall back to his Ataru form of attack, which his own mentor had favored. However as I spun around to meet him, he unleashed a series of offensive strikes so rapid and savage, I realized he was truly prepared to harm me.

I hadn't counted on his resolve to be so firm, but now that it was, I had to act accordingly. I began to back away, leading them into the kitchen.

"You could stop all this. You could join me," I told them both.

"I could never join you Skywalker," Ahsoka hissed, striking my exposed calf in a moment when I had to be focused on blocking Obi-Wan's thrust.

In anger, I released a stream of lightning. Only, rather than directing it at either of them, I aimed it towards some of the metal pans and it bounced off them and any other metal surface. Obi-Wan managed to block it, even though it was hard to follow the trail.

Ahsoka was not so lucky.

* * *

_Dooku's POV_

* * *

I paced like a whirlwind in the ship, every moment in agony from helplessness. It was happening again. I had had the power to stop it and I hadn't acted quickly enough. My foolishness had often come at a great cost. I hadn't noticed Xanatos until too late. Now I was certain that Anakin was Darth Sidious' next target.

"Calm yourself you must," Yoda said from where he was meditating in his chair. The ship didn't offer much room to pace, and because my attention was drawn away for a moment I banged my knee on a low shelf.

I hissed and he looked up at me. "Your fault this is not."

"Yoda I know what he'll do! I know what he's capable of! I can't expect you to understand what I've gone through, but let me tell you it is something I would never wish upon any other living creature, good or bad," I cried.

Yoda regarded me with a curious look and I finally broke down to tell him. The whole truth came spilling out of me and I could no longer hide the tears, agony, and brokenness.

"Master he uses your weaknesses. For Xanthos he used the unfortunate death of his father to draw him in. He used Qui-Gon's involvement in the death to corrupt Xanatos into believing the Jedi were evil and if he would help the dark lord to overthrow them, Sidious would return his father to him. After Xanatos fell though, he was subject to unspeakable horrors. Sidious uses fear and terror to bring one so fully dependent on him that they obey without question.

"His methods of doing this vary by being, but for me it was emotional terror. I'd relive Qui-Gon's death over and over. He couldn't use phyical means, you see, at my age, so he resorted to tormenting me with memories and hallucinations of my Padawan. In fact, my whole reason for going to him in the first was that I wanted Qui-Gon back and he promised me what he'd promised Xanatos.

"So began a life of terror and deceit. It was my fault, of course, but I never wanted to be used to kill. I never wanted to be a pawn for the Sith. I wanted to be a man remembered for his strength and goodness, but what I've become is quite the opposite.

"So forgive me if I am a little agitated, but I simply cannot bear the thought of what is probably occurring on Naboo as we speak. Don't be fooled, there is no life without attachments, attachments that anyone can use to manipulate a person. The Jedi should not be forbidding these attachments, but rather training yourselves to accept the course of life and work together, rather than to try to hide them and manage things on your own."

Yoda was giving me a look of admiration, something I rarely saw from him, but he still waved me into a seat. "Meditate you must," He ordered, using the Force to soothe me a little.

Much as I wanted to scream in frustration, I did as he commanded. I had been afraid to meditate for a while. I hated to be still and open up my mind's eye anymore. But contrary to my expectations, I found the peace I'd been looking for.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV_

* * *

I looked at Ahsoka wondering how bad it was as Anakin ceased hurling the bolts of electricity. I looked down at the still form, wishing I could shield her, wishing I had a shield. Wishing I could just turn away and leave him. Wishing I didn't have to do what I must. I looked at him, my eyes hard.

I threw myself against his legs, ending up on all fours overtop of him with an arm near his left side. He grabbed it with his left hand and used his right to throw me over onto my back. He attempted to pin me before I could react, but I punched up at his jaw and threw him back with the Force. All my energy was focused on beating him down.

He fell back and I sat up to try to tackle him, but lunged at me, sending me smacking into the floor and winding me for a moment. I kicked at his stomach as he tried to come at me again and he lay on the floor with his legs bent. I hurried to try to pin him, but he smacked my forehead with his own.

He used the Force to push me over and he shoved me over onto my stomach. The next thing I knew he had me in a headlock as I tried to sit up. Gathering what strength I had left I flipped him over my shoulder, getting him onto his back. I reached over his head for his arms, trying to restrain him.

He again grabbed my arm and pushed me onto my side, using the same trick as before, and I realized as he grabbed my arms I was about to get pinned. In desperation I slammed my knee into his head and pushed him over.

We rolled over several times, each one trying to get the upper hand until finally he landed a strong punch to my head, sending me sprawling on the ground as he came over and began to savagely pummel my face with his fists. I heard his saber activate and dared to look to see him raising it, his face twisted in a cruel smirk as he prepared to kill me.

Just then an arm snaked around his neck and he was pulled back. As Ahsoka held him I pressed firmly on a pressure point, sending him drifting into unconsciousness.

"Shouldn't we just kill him?" Ahsoka asked.

I looked up at her through the blood pouring from a cut on my eyebrow, trying to stifle a bleeding nose at the same time. "I can't Ahsoka," I said. If she could bring herself to do it… well then I had sorely misjudged her.

Ahsoka sighed. "Right, so where is Sidious?" She asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to think. I was confronted with a memory of Qui-Gon and my eyes snapped open as I heard my scream of terror echoing in my mind from when I had watched him die.

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka called my name timidly, trying to shake me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her. "Come, we have to find Darth Sidious," She said.

"One moment," I replied, pulling out my lightsaber again.

"Master?" She gave me a curious look as I rose.

I activated the saber and walked towards Anakin's crumpled form. I stood over him, staring at him, and paused a moment…


End file.
